Pride, Love and Hope
by LovinFaber
Summary: Finale alternativo del film "Hellboy II: the Golden Army". Il principe Nuada viene guarito in punto di morte da una giovane sconosciuta che si rivela essere sfuggita dalle grinfie di un'organizzazione segreta.
1. Capitolo I

_A te, papà._

Buona sera, signore e signori!

Ho il piacere di presentarvi la mia prima, primissima fanfiction!

Come potete ben comprendere, è ispirata al film "Hellboy II: the Golden Army".

Ho impiegato un bel po' di tempo per dedicarmi a questa storia, sia a causa della trama, che ho cercato di renderla accurata e coerente, sia per liberare la mia Selene da quei tratti che la rendono un po' "Mary Sue", conferendo anche maggiore attenzione alle emozioni e ai sentimenti degli altri personaggi della storia.

Forse troverete il racconto (o peggio, i personaggi e i loro nomi) un po' banali, ma non ho saputo creare di meglio: sono comunque graditissimi i suggerimenti e le critiche costruttive.

Chiedo anche scusa per eventuali errori grammaticali, spero non siano troppo gravi.

Ma ora lascio che sia la mia storia a parlare: buona lettura!

Capitolo I

Il Principe Nuada, sul punto di esalare il suo ultimo respiro, rivolse a Hellboy quelle che credeva sarebbero state le sue ultime parole: " Noi moriamo, e il mondo sarà più povero per questo".

Il suo cuore, grondante di sangue a causa della ferita mortale che sua sorella Nuala aveva inferto a sé stessa e a lui conficcandosi un pugnale nel petto, stava cedendo: i suoi battiti, infatti, erano sempre più deboli, sempre più irregolari.

Quando ormai la rassegnazione e il dolore avevano distrutto ogni speranza per sé e per il suo popolo, Nuada udì dei passi nell'immensa sala della Golden Army

Si fece largo tra le creature metalliche una giovane, che corse prontamente verso di lui.

Per un istante fu incuriosito da quella nuova presenza.

Tuttavia il dolore alla ferita aumentò, riportando il suo sguardo sul suo petto squarciato, che aveva perso altro sangue. Socchiuse gli occhi, ora rassegnato, ora impaurito dalla morte che ormai era imminente. Ma la misteriosa ragazza poggiò una mano sulla ferita di lui. Dalle sue dita uscì un piccolo fascio di luce, che illuminò la sua profondissima ferita. Fu in quell'istante che Nuada provò un lento, ma continuo sollievo. All'aumentare della luminosità di quella piccolissima luce, aumentò anche uno stato di benessere fisico, che culminò nella totale scomparsa del dolore. In uno stato di completo stupore, vide sparire la giovane tra i giganteschi soldati d'oro. Era fuggita. Nuada, ancora meravigliato di sentirsi così bene, premette entrambe le mani contro la ferita, che ormai non c'era più. La sua carne era intatta, come se non avesse subito nemmeno un graffio. Fù in quel preciso istante che comprese che quella donna lo aveva guarito. Nonostante lui fosse una creatura magica, aveva visto raramente un potere simile. Cominciò a chiedersi chi fosse colei che lo aveva salvato. Per un istante voltò il suo sguardo verso Nuala, sua sorella, la quale, fino a pochi istanti prima, era distesa a terra, anche lei in fin di vita. Sorprendentemente, anche lei stava bene. Abe, che le era accanto, rimase a bocca aperta quando la vide rialzarsi in piedi. Il legame che c'era tra Nuala e suo fratello aveva fatto si che anche la sua ferita si rimarginasse. I due gemelli si guardarono per un lungo istante, ancora stupiti per quello che era appena accaduto. Nessuno proferì parola per un lunghissimo minuto, durante il quale tutti gli occhi erano orientati su Nuala e Nuada.

" Merda!" fu l'esclamazione di Red, che interruppe il profondo silenzio, riportando gli altri al presente. Tutti si voltarono verso di lui, notando con profondo sgomento, che non aveva più tra le mani la corona reale di Beethmora.

" Red! Dov' è la corona?" Gridò Liz, in preda alla preoccupazione.

" Che diavolo ne so? Ce l'avevo tra le mani un istante fa! "

" Ma non c'è!"

Gli occhi di tutti si diressero verso Nuada, l'unico più vicino a Red. Per un attimo pensarono che aveva potuto riprenderla lui, ma quando videro che non aveva nulla tra le mani, ripresero gli interrogativi.

" Oh mio Dio, Red! Come hai fatto a perderla?" riprese Liz.

" Proprio non so…Io…io ce l'avevo con me! L'avevo in mano quando è arrivata...oh cacchio!"

" Già, la signora che prima è fuggita deve avertelo rubato." Intervenne peoccupatissimo Abe, mentre lui e la principessa Nuala raggiunsero gli altri.

" Dobbiamo cercarla subito!" disse il dottor Krauss, con il suo inconfondibile accento tedesco.

" Ben detto! Non può essere andata molto lontano!" Riprese Red. " Ma perché può averla presa con sé?"

" Vallo a capire…" disse Liz.

Gli unici due a stare in silenzio erano Nuala e Nuada, i quali ripresero a guardarsi l'un l'altra, con uno sguardo palesemente preoccupato. Forse non erano lontani dal sapere qualcosa sul conto di quella sconosciuta. Quando lei, infatti, aveva operato quella prodigiosa guarigione, Nuada aveva recepito alcune informazioni sul suo conto. Si chiamava Selene, ed era umana solo per metà. Stava fuggendo perché era molto spaventata…ma da cosa? Tutto ciò che il principe Nuada aveva di lei era un groviglio di pensieri confusi e inquietanti.

Anche Nuala apprese tramite suo fratello tutte queste cose, e provò tanta paura.

" Sai qualcosa su di lei, biondino?" chiese Red al principe. Era molto sospettoso nei suoi riguardi, visto che aveva appena tentato di pugnalarlo alle spalle.

Con molta riluttanza, Nuada riferì al gruppo ciò che aveva appena saputo su Selene. Anche se non aveva rinunciato ai suoi propositi, capì che in quel momento non poteva permettersi di combattere ancora contro il BPRD. Infatti avevano tutti bisogno di una temporanea collaborazione per ritrovare la corona.

" Cosa può farsene di quella corona? " Chiese Liz.

" Dubito che abbia intenzione di usarla…non è quello che ho recepito da lei…non potrebbe nemmeno farlo, dal momento che non è di sangue reale, almeno credo." Disse Nuada.

D'improvviso, i soldati d'oro cominciarono a disattivarsi uno ad uno, probabilmente la corona era stata divisa di nuovo, o….distrutta! Nuada tremò al solo pensiero di non poter mai più risvegliare il suo letale esercito. Era stato così vicino alla liberazione del suo popolo dal giogo degli umani, che il solo pensiero di tornare in esilio lo distruggeva, non sopportava più di vedere ancora l'avidità dell'uomo mietere altre vittime tra la sua gente, tra le foreste, nella sua terra… La morte di suo padre, avvenuta per mano sua, non poteva e non doveva essere stata vana. Doveva assolutamente ritrovare la corona.

" Dobbiamo andare! Presto!" disse Red.

Si incamminarono all'istante per cercare Selene, avviandosi verso l'uscita. La contea di Antrim era composta da una notevole distesa di erba, la foresta più vicina si trovava a diverse miglia, si intravedeva a malapena qualche cespuglio, per cui sarebbe stato difficile per la giovane nascondersi.

Una volta fuori, altro non videro che Tom Manning, il quale incedeva verso il gruppo con l'aria di chi sta per fare una secolare ramanzina.

" Ah, eccoti qui! Sei nei guai, giovanotto!", cominciò Tom.

" Chiudi il becco, Manning." Sbottò Red " Abbiamo una bella gatta da pelare qui!"

" C…com..come osi…che intendi, con…g-gatta da pelare?"

" Intendo che eravamo ad un passo dall'impedire al signorino qui presente di sterminare la razza umana, quando una ragazzina ci ha fregato la corona reale!" Nel dirlo indicò Nuada.

Alla vista del principe, Manning sbiancò, perdendo tutta la sua voglia di predicare, si limitò a sussurrare, quasi ad accennare un saluto: " Altezza…".

" L'ha per caso vista, dottor Manning?" Chiese Johann.

" No, non abbiamo visto nulla."

" Ma su, come è possibile? Qui sembra di essere nel deserto del Sahara!" Si interrogò Liz.

" Credo abbia trovato qualche modo per nascondersi, o per andare via senza farsi vedere…" abbozzò Abe.

" Beh, noi creature magiche abbiamo metodi, pozioni e incantesimi per aprire varchi che ci permettono di trovarci da un posto all'altro in breve tempo…ma un umano non avrebbe potuto usarli…a meno che…" intervenne Nuala.

" Dubito che si tratti di un'umana…" continuò Nuada. " Ma non ho potuto leggere molto da lei…non so cosa sia..."

" Fai uno sforzo, ragazzino! Ne va delle nostre chiappe. Spremi quelle tue elfiche meningi, avanti…" lo incoraggiò Red.

" Ti ricordo, demone, che non ho nessuna intenzione di lasciarvi distruggere la corona! Non intendo rinunciare ai miei piani di liberare il mondo dagli umani! Considera questo momento una tregua! Una tregua che, spero, finirà molto presto!". Rispose Nuada con fare mincaccioso.

" Si certo, ma ora diamoci una mossa…" ribattè Red. Era così abituato alle minacce che ormai non gli facevano più effetto.

" Hai ragione, agente Hellboy! " Irruppe Manning frapponendosi tra il principe e Red, sperando di placare la nascente discussione tra i due. Poi si rivolse ad altri agenti che erano con lui" Ehi! Ragazzi! Raccogliete gli ultimi ragguagli su Beethmora! Mandate qui altri che setaccino la città metro per metro! Ai capi di Washington occorre un rapporto dettagliato su ciò che è accaduto stamattina. In quanto a voialtri" disse rivolgendosi al gruppo: " Avete già fatto abbastanza, è meglio che torniate alla centrale…" Un'ora dopo, partirono tutti, facendo ritorno al BPRD.

Mentre erano in aereo, Liz fu colta da un improvviso mal di testa. Accortosi di questo, Red le poggiò la mano sinistra sulla fronte, mentre mise delicatamente quella di pietra sul suo ventre.

" Ti prometto che, quando tutto sarà finito, ce ne andiamo via da tutto e da tutti. Andremo in aperta campagna, con un sacco di spazio. Sarà bellissimo per il bambino."

" Bambini…" lo corresse lei in un filo di voce, indicando che si trattava di due gemelli.

Red restò per un attimo allibito, indeciso se gioire o disperarsi. Optò per la prima soluzione.


	2. Capitolo II

Capitolo II

Nuada non riusciva a darsi pace. Tornò a rintanarsi nella sua dimora, nelle gallerie della metropolitana di Manhattan. Non aveva intenzione di collaborare oltre con quegli sciocchi che sprecavano la loro esistenza a salvare inutili vite umane. Presto o tardi, gli umani si sarebbero scagliati contro di loro, li avrebbero disprezzati, perseguitati, uccisi.

Aveva tuttavia concesso con riluttanza che sua sorella Nuala si recasse a far visita ad Abe. Non che gli piacesse l'idea di sapere che la principessa amasse quella specie di pesce, ma in quel momento avrebbe potuto avere delle informazioni preziose tramite il legame che li teneva uniti. Aveva mandato un paio di Bogart* con lei, affinché tenessero d'occhio sua sorella e gli recassero importanti dettagli su ciò che succedeva al BPRD.

Per un istante ripensò alla ragazza che lo aveva salvato. Cosa ne avrebbe fatto di lei una volta trovata? Il senso del dovere che nutriva verso il suo popolo gli avrebbe imposto di ucciderla per aver rubato la corona, al massimo poteva concederle di darle una morte veloce e indolore per averlo salvato. D'altro canto pensò che lei poteva rivelarsi una buona risorsa per le creature magiche, visto il suo notevole dono di guarire all'istante ferite molto gravi.

Riprese subito il suo allenamento con la lancia. Il suo petto nudo era reso lucido dal sudore e dall'umidità del posto. Negli ultimi giorni aveva intensificato le sue esercitazioni, vista la sua recente sconfitta contro Hellboy.

Nel bel mezzo del suo allenamento, udì delle voci che provenivano dalle gallerie della metropolitana. Udì anche dei passi. Qualcuno aveva attraversato i binari, e stava per raggiungere la grotta nella quale lui viveva da anni. Indietreggiò, salendo le scale che portavano al mercato dei troll. Era un luogo abbastanza buio, nessuno avrebbe potuto vederlo, a meno che non si fosse aventurato proprio lì.

Udì una voce femminile che ansimava e singhiozzava, dopo qualche istante vide una figura a lui familiare salire di corsa dai binari e introdursi nella sua grotta. Si fermò per un momento guardandosi intorno per una via d'uscita. Piangeva, sembrava terrorizzata. Subito dopo, tre energumeni la raggiunsero , uno di loro l' afferrò per i capelli. Lei si dibatteva con tutte le sue forze, riuscì finalmente a districarsi dalla presa di quell'uomo, tirò fuori un temperino, col quale tentava di difendersi.

" Ehi! Ha carattere, la puttanella!" Disse il più grosso dei tre, quando riuscì a strapparle di mano la sua "arma".

Il principe Nuada stava ancora a guardare cosa stava accadendo, decidendo di intervenire solo se necessario.

L'uomo che era riuscito a disarmare la donna, si era parato con velocità dietro di lei, afferrandole i capelli, e con la mano libera teneva il temperino contro la sua gola.

" Adesso, tu farai divertire me e i miei amici, e se ti muovi ancora ti ammazzo!" Lasciò perdere i capelli per far scivolare le sue luride mani sul suo seno, mentre i suoi amici li guardavano compiaciuti.

In quel preciso istante la donna alzò il volto, sotto la pressione della lama, e Nuada la vide: riconobbe immediatamente quel suo viso, quegli occhi, che ora erano impregnati di lacrime. Selene. Era terrorizzata. Aveva già deciso di intervenire, ma sperava che lei si liberasse dalla presa di quei tre maiali per ucciderli senza rischiare di colpire anche lei.

" Ehi! Avete visto che razza di posto è questo?" disse uno di loro, guardandosi per un attimo intorno.

" Lascia perdere questo fottuto posto e pensiamo a farci un giretto con lei!" riprese a dire l'uomo che teneva prigioniera Selene. In quel preciso istante la strattonò, facendola sbattere su uno dei pilastri di quella strana grotta. La ragazza battè la testa e si accasciò al suolo, perdendo i sensi.

* Nota: nel film "Hellboy: the golden Army", I Bogart sono quelle strane creaturine con due teste e tre mani. Fanno la loro comparsa nel mercato dei Troll, sono quelle che hanno informato Nuada della morte di Wink.


	3. Capitolo III

Capitolo III

Al BPRD si respirava aria d'inquietudine. C'era tutto un brulichio di agenti stressati intenti ad organizzare ricerche su ricerche per una corona che avrebbe potuto cambiare le sorti dell'umanità.

Il numero di "poliziotti del paranormale" inviati a cercare e perquisire non si contava quasi più.

Manning aveva raccolto diverse informazioni sul conto di quella misteriosa ragazza che aveva sottratto la corona all'agente Hellboy, e, armato di un dossier, cercò per tutto il dipartimento il dottor Krauss, il quale era ben lieto di evitare la presenza di Thomas. Il ricordo della sua amatissima moglie, oltre alla lezione di vita che Liz involontariamente gli aveva dato qualche giorno prima, avevano risvegliato in Johann dei sentimenti quasi dimenticati. La rigidità di quel dipartimento faceva apparire gran parte del personale come gente senza cervello, intenta solo a seguire manuali e mantenere stupidi ruoli gerarchici.

Rise dentro di sé pensando che, fino al giorno prima, era identico a loro, se non peggio.

Il malinconico flusso dei suoi pensieri fu interrotto da Manning: " Dottor Krauss, signore!"

" Mi dica, dottor Manning…"

" La ragazza, i miei uomini hanno raccolto informazioni su di lei."

" Molto bene, cosa avete scoperto?".

" Beh, dalle descrizioni e dall'insolito dono che possiede siamo risaliti ad una certa Selene Wood. 21 anni, Alta 1.72 m, occhi castani, capelli castani, corporatura esile….Risulta presente nei nostri registri a causa della guarigione di un nostro agente, ferito mortalmente da un goblin durante una missione…Fu 8 anni fa. Cercammo di metterci in contatto con lei, ma sparì dalla circolazione."

" Avete interrogato anche l'agente?"

" Non ancora, signore. Si tratta di Ian Lacey, andato in pensione quattro anni fa. Lo stiamo contattando per saperne di più."

" Molto bene" disse Johann, sinceramente colpito dalla tempestività di Manning.

" La cosa interessante è che all'anagrafe risulta morta cinque anni fa, insieme a sua madre, Barbara! Fu durante un'irruzione avvenuta nel loro appartamento situato nel Bronx, probabilmente per un tentativo di furto, è ciò che risulta al dipartimento di polizia locale".

" Come è possibile una cosa del genere? Forse avete sbagliato persona! ".

" Ne dubito, signore. I corpi non furono mai trovati. Ma…" continuò mostrandogli delle foto: " le copiose tracce di sangue sparse per la casa lasciavano ben pochi dubbi. Infatti il caso fu archiviato dopo qualche anno."

" Probabilmente avevano conti in sospeso con qualcuno ". Intuì Johann.

" E' probabile, dal momento che la signora Barbara Wood era uno stimato medico. Diede notevoli contributi in campo scientifico, non avevano motivo di vivere in un monolocale, per di più in un quartiere così malfamato."

" Questa situazione è sicuramente poco chiara. Avete mandato uomini sul posto?"

" Si, signore. Entro qualche ora avremo i primi rapporti".


	4. Capitolo IV

Capitolo IV

Selene era ormai stremata dalla corsa che aveva fatto per sfuggire ai suoi aguzzini. Aveva capito che volevano approfittare di lei da quando avevano cominciato a seguirla alcuni minuti prima, presso l'estremità est del ponte di Brooklyn, zona di solito frequentata da barboni e da creature che lei conosceva piuttosto bene. Era nottte fonda, la metropolitana era quasi completamente isolata, non avrebbe potuto chiedere aiuto a nessuno. Le poche persone che l'avevano vista, infatti, non le prestarono il minimo aiuto, limitandosi a guardarla, o peggio, volgendo la faccia. Una volta giunta in stazione, esitando per un momento, aveva commesso la follia di attraversare i binari, correndo con il cuore in gola dalla paura per diverse centinaia di metri, nella speranza che quei tre delinquenti avessero desistito dal farle del male. Ma era stato inutile, l'avevano seguita fin dentro quella grotta. Aveva tentato invano di difendersi, ma l'avevano immobilizzata. Dopo essere stata sbattuta contro il pilastro, la vista le si stava annebbiando. Capì che stava perdendo i sensi, il suo corpo si stava arrendendo al terrore e all'intensità del colpo che la indebolirono. Si accasciò al suolo, le ultime cose che riuscì a ricordare erano grida e rumori di spade. Per un attimo aprì gli occhi, riuscendo a distinguere che i suoi assalitori cadevano al suolo come birilli. Chiuse gli occhi, non udì più nulla, se non dei lenti passi. Tentò di riaprirli, e vide solo un paio di occhi color ambra che la fissavano. Non riuscendo più a tenerli aperti, li chiuse di nuovo. Poi il silenzio.

Mezz'ora dopo, la ragazza riuscì a svegliarsi. Era completamente stordita, in uno stato di dormiveglia. Aprì gli occhi, non avendo la più pallida idea di dove si trovasse. Ricordò quasi subito cosa le era successo prima, e fu assalita da un'angoscia profonda. Forse quegli uomini erano riusciti ad abusare di lei! Tremò al solo pensiero. La sua testa era ancora un po' dolorante. La alzò per un attimo, e notò di essere stata adagiata su dei cuscini. Sul suo corpo non c'erano segni di violenza, e ciò le diede un sollievo infinito. Diede uno sguardo sotto di sé, e si rese conto di trovarsi in un letto fatto di…grano. Trovò abbastanza insolito quel posto. Diede un' altra occhiata intorno: si trovava in un cunicolo che dava verso la grotta nella quale aveva tentato di rifugiarsi. Scostò la tenda che separava il cunicolo dalla grotta e uscì, facendo attenzione a non cadere per terra, visto che quel piccolo "posto letto" era sopraelevato rispetto all'enorme spiazzo della galleria. Alla sua sinistra notò che c'erano tre gradini. Una volta giù, notò diversi oggetti sparsi su quella muratura. Di fianco al cunicolo infatti, c'era una piccola arcata che fungeva fa camino, inoltre c'erano delle strane piante conservate in ampolle e boccali chiusi ermeticamente. Notò anche degli attrezzi per lavorare e forgiare il metallo. Non c'era dubbio che quella grotta fosse abitata. Ma da chi? Spostò il suo sguardo verso destra, ammirando una bellissima scultura ad alto rilievo, raffigurante due figure, una di fronte all'altra, i cui sguardi erano rivolti verso un enorme albero che si frapponeva tra loro. Riconobbe subito quella rappresentazione sacra.

" Aiglim!" Pronunciò ad alta voce.

" Noto che conosci il nostro Padre Albero!" Fece eco una voce dietro di lei.

Selene si voltò di scatto. Una pallida figura emerse dal buio, dai tratti somatici capì subito che si trattava di un elfo: i segni sul viso, gli occhi color ambra, quella sorta di cerchio all'altezza della tempia e quelle cicatrici che solcavano il naso erano tratti inconfondibili. Esitò un attimo, poi si chinò: " Si, vostra altezza."

Nuada fu sorpreso dalla reazione della ragazza: erano passati secoli dall'ultima volta che un essere umano lo aveva riconosciuto.

Si avvicinò con estremo sospetto:" Chi sei? Come fai a sapere chi sono?"

" Il mio nome è Selene. Sono di queste parti, e… vi ho riconosciuto dal sigillo reale, sire." Selene rispose orientando il suo sguardo verso il simbolo guerriero che Nuada portava all'altezza della vita, poi riabbassò subito gli occhi, restando inchinata.

" Conosco il tuo nome. Ora alzati."

Selene si alzò, continuando a tenere tuttavia il capo chinato. Nuada girò attorno a lei, studiandola. Poi riprese: " Devo dedurre che hai studiato da qualche parte la nostra cultura!"

" Si, vostra altezza. Sono stata istruita a sufficienza riguardo al vostro popolo".

" Da chi?"

" Si chiamava Barbara Wood. Era mia madre" rispose Selene.

" Il nome sembra umano."

" Lo era, infatti."

" E tu? Cosa sei?"

" Vorrei saperlo anch'io, mio signore. Da tempo cerco di scoprirlo…".

Nuada le rivolse un sorriso ironico: " Cerchi di scoprirlo mettendoti nei guai?".

Selene si limitò ad arrossire. La provocazione di quell' elfo le ricordò il pericolo nel quale si trovava prima. Volse lo sguardo verso il pavimento dove aveva giaciuto appena qualche ora prima, sotto i colpi dei suoi aspiranti stupratori. Di loro non vi era traccia. Si chiese dove fossero andati.

Leggendo la curiosità nei suoi occhi, Nuada le disse: " Sono morti. Non c'è pericolo che tornino qui a farti del male. Ho chiesto ad un paio di troll di liberarsi dei corpi".

Selene non era di certo il tipo che amava la violenza, ma in quel momento non era in vena di moralizzare al punto da non riuscire ad essere grata a chi l'aveva salvata.

" Grazie, altezza…per avermi salvata ".

" Dov'è la corona reale di Beethmora?" Chiese il principe dopo un momento di silenzio.

" Eccone i suoi due pezzi" rispose lei, porgendoglieli.

" Dammi il terzo! "

" E' in un posto sicuro, maestà. Vi ho restituito i due pezzi che vi spettavano, come aveva stabilito vostro padre, re Balor, durante la tregua".

Un lampo d'ira si accese negli occhi del principe. Afferrò la sua lancia, puntandola dritta alla gola di Selene.

" La tregua è finita, umana. Dimmi dov'è il pezzo, e forse ti verrà risparmiata la vita. L'incantesimo che hai usato su di me non ti salverà dalla morte se continui a provocarmi!"

" Vi prego, sire…" sussurrò in un impeto di terrore, mentre tentava con le mani di allontanare la lama da lei. Si sentiva soffocare da quel freddo merallo che premeva contro la gola, al punto da farle uscire un rivolo di sangue.

" Dimmi un motivo per cui non dovrei uccidere te e la tua specie!" Riprese Nuada. Il suo sguardo si faceva sempre più truce mentre la fissava.

Selene, oppressa più dal suo sguardo che dalla sua arma, sussurrò:

" Esiste….una cura…."

" Una cura?"

" Si, per gli umani…" Continuò, mentre Nuada cominciava ad allentare la pressione della sua lancia.

" Non ti seguo, donna. Spiegati. Cosa dovrebbe curare?" Disse ancora il principe, mentre aveva abbassato del tutto l'arma.

" Il vuoto che portano nel loro cuore. Altezza, è noto tra le creature magiche che gli umani hanno dimenticato il patto, per distruggere foreste e costringere i Figli della Terra a nascondersi. Beh…su questo sono costretta a darvi torto! Ci sono umani che non vi hanno abbandonato, che hanno tenuta viva la memoria in tutto questo tempo, e che nei secoli hanno lottato per proteggervi, ed impedire la fine della vostra specie, anche a costo della loro stessa vita…come…come la dottoressa Wood…"

" Tua madre?"

" Si… faceva parte dei tanti ricercatori e studiosi dell'occulto, che per secoli hanno cercato di trovare un modo per riscattare l'uomo, per salvarlo dalla sua avidità. Per tanto tempo hanno provato, con scarsi successi.

Ma un giorno, la dottoressa Wood, unendo le sue conoscenze scientifiche con alcune pratiche magiche, riuscì a scoprire un siero in grado di far regredire l'avidità umana, fino a farla svanire del tutto".

" Se è vero ciò che dici, perché la dottoressa non ha mai informato il popolo magico su questa scoperta?" chiese Nuada.

" Perché non ne ha avuto il tempo…" gli occhi di Selene si immalinconirono.

Poi continuò: " Alcuni umani, tenendo viva la memoria di ciò che accadde all'alba dei tempi, hanno cercato di trovare soluzioni come quella di mia madre…Altri invece… hanno sfruttato le conoscenze su di voi per darvi la caccia e uccidervi. Negli ultimi anni hanno catturato diverse creature magiche…"

Rimase per qualche istante in silenzio, poi ricominciò: " …Quando sei loro prigioniero, nel migliore dei casi muori. Nel peggiore invece…diventi una cavia da laboratorio…"

Nel dirlo, si coprì il polso destro con la mano sinistra. Nuada le afferrò il braccio, spostando leggermente la mano , e scoprì una scritta marchiata a fuoco: PROPERTY OF HDC.

" HDC…?" chiese.

" Human Defense Corporation. E' un'organizzazione segreta, i cui esponenti si celano dietro le più alte cariche umane, politiche e sociali…Complottano da anni contro le creature magiche, conducono atroci esperimenti su loro… E' volta a preservare la razza umana, e ad eliminare le altre che, secondo loro, sono inferiori. Quando mia madre scoprì la cura, l'HDC non smise per un solo giorno di darle la caccia. Lei sapeva che se avesse chiesto aiuto al popolo magico li avrebbe certamente condotti dritti da voi…per cui vivemmo come reiette, girando da un posto all'altro, con nomi falsi".

" Ma tu…cosa sei?" Chiese ancora Nuada.

" Io…sono una sorta di scherzo della natura. Sono metà elfo, metà umana. Mia madre riuscì a combinare il codice genetico umano con quello elfico. E' così che sono nata. Lei mi ha cresciuta, mi ha protetta da coloro che hanno ritenuto pericolosa la mia esistenza. Mi ha difesa al punto da perdere la sua stessa vita…. ".

" Come hanno fatto a trovarti?" Disse ancora il principe, volgendo ancora il suo sguardo sul polso destro.

" Non lo so…so solo che cinque anni fa hanno ucciso mia madre e mi hanno catturata…sono riuscita a scappare solo due anni fa. Da allora fuggo per il mondo, proteggendo la cura, che ho sempre con me". Dicendo ciò, estrasse dalla sua lacera borsetta a tracolla una fiala con uno strano liquido arancione.

" Perché hai rubato la corona?"

" Temevo che l'armata d'oro venisse distrutta da quelle persone che vi hanno seguito in Irlanda. E…. con tutto il rispetto, altezza, non appoggio la vostra scelta di sterminare l'umanità intera. Il nemico è un altro: è molto più grande, e subdolo, di quello che voi credete".

Nuada restò scosso dal racconto della ragazza. Scese tra i due un silenzio inquietante. Il principe aggrottò la fronte, cercando di riflettere sulle conseguenze di una eventuale collaborazione con lei.

" Dammi la tua mano, ragazza!" Le ordinò.

Lei sollevò timidamente la mano destra, lui la sfiorò con la sua, e lesse dentro di lei. Scoprì che stava dicendo la verità. Trovò anche che era priva di quell'insaziabile vuoto che gli umani avevano nel cuore. Probabilmente era anche immortale, come gli elfi. Di umano aveva solo l'aspetto.

Riabbassò nuovamente la sua mano, e lei fece altrettanto.

Nuada chiese a Selene: " Ti aspetti dunque che io accetti la tua proposta di divulgare questa sorta di terapia tra gli umani?"

" In tutta sincerità, si, vostra altezza".

" Ammessa la seppur remota possibilità che io mi sottoponga a questa follia, cosa mi garantisce che tutto funzionerà?" Ribatté Nuada.

" Ben poco, maestà. Però potrete almeno cercare una soluzione alternativa al genocidio. Inoltre, qualora dovessimo fallire, avrete sempre l' armata d'oro pronta a proteggervi". Rispose Selene.

" Mi stai dicendo che mi darai la corona se qualcosa dovesse andare storto?"

" Esattamente, sire".


	5. Capitolo V

Capitolo V.

Nuala ed Abe erano in biblioteca, intenti a leggere insieme un libro di poesie, quando la principessa ebbe un sussulto.

" Nuala! Cos'hai?" chiese apprensivo Abe.

" Qualcosa…qualcosa di nuovo è accaduto, Abraham!" Rispose lei, accennando un sorriso tra l'incredulità e la gioia.

Pochi minuti dopo, la principessa ed Abe si stavano dirigendo verso il mercato dei troll, accompagnati da Red, Liz e Johann. Ai Bogart che accompagnavano Nuala fu affidato il compito di restare al BPRD e di impedire che si venisse a sapere della loro momentanea assenza.

In pochissimo tempo si ritrovarono tutti al cospetto di Nuada, intento ad interloquire con Selene.

" Bene, bene…" cominciò sarcastico il principe elfico: " Fino a tre giorni fa la mia dimora era segreta, adesso è più affollata del mercato dei troll! ".

" Tranquillo, bellezza, siamo qui per la ragazzina." rispose Hellboy.

" Credo che Selene abbia molte cose da dirci " disse dolcemente Nuala, sorridendole.

Nonostante fosse un pò seccata di ripetere tutto agli agenti del BPRD, Selene ricambiò il sorriso e ricominciò a raccontare la sua storia, cercando di essere stavolta più concisa.

" Cacchio, ragazza! Ti sei cacciata in un casino tremendo! " Disse Red con la sua inconfondibile finezza.

" Direi di si! " gli fece eco lei. Inizialmente aveva un po' di timore di quello strano demone, ma dopo un po' le risultò addirittura simpatico.

In effetti, provava simpatia un po' per tutte quelle stranissime creature. Mentre narrava, le osservò ad una ad una. L'unica ad avere l'aspetto umano era quella donna dai capelli corti, ma era sicura che non fosse molto diversa dal resto della compagnia.

" Deduco che ritenga pericoloso per lei uscire allo scoperto, miss Wood." disse Johann Krauss.

" Si."

" Bene. Dal momento che l' HDC potrebbe avere dei sicari anche tra i nostri agenti, non posso che darle ragione. Ragazzi, nessuno in centrale dovrà sapere di questa nostra visita al mercato dei troll. La ragazza non metterà piede al BPRD finchè non avremo la certezza che sia sicuro per lei. ".

" Ben detto, Johann! Il viaggio in Irlanda ti ha fatto proprio bene! Dovresti andarci più spesso!" Proruppe Red con fare scherzoso. Era il suo modo per dire che aveva apprezzato il repentino cambiamento del rigido dott. Krauss. Liz rise in modo sommesso.

" Grazie, agente Hellboy."

Abe prese la parola: " Mi chiedo tuttavia dove potrebbe andare…Vista la situazione nessun posto è sicuro per lei".

" Vero" disse Liz. " Sarebbe difficile procurarle un alloggio sicuro, a meno che…". Fece una breve pausa.

" …A meno che non venga accolta tra noi, come membro del nostro popolo! " Continuò Nuala, guardando Liz. " Hai avuto una splendida idea! Tra noi nessuno verrebbe a cercarla, anche perché non sanno come raggiungerci."

Il principe Nuada scattò verso la principessa, e prendendola per un braccio, le disse in tono brusco: " Ti dispiace scambiare quattro parole in privato, sorella?".

Prima che Nuala potesse rispondere, la condusse in un cunicolo adiacente, e la rimproverò duramente: " Hai idea di quello che stai dicendo, Nuala? Portare qui tra noi quella specie di ibrido, e permettere che migliaia di creature magiche rischino la loro incolumità per lei?"

" Fratello, ti ha salvato la vita! Ed ha salvato anche la mia. Come possiamo abbandonarla?"

Il principe fece un impazientissimo sospiro: " L'ho risparmiata. E tanto basta!"

" Sei senza cuore"

" Chi è senza cuore? Io o gli umani?" Gridò:" Pensa a quell'organizzazione. Hanno dato ulteriore prova della loro disgustosa natura!". Fece un'amara risata, e dopo un istante disse:" Ma si che ce l'hanno un cuore…forse è questo il problema. Un vuoto, insaziabile cuore…". Si diresse verso la parete, vi poggiò i palmi delle mani, e chinò il capo, come provato da un peso, da una rassegnazione.

" La verità è che ti rifiuti di guardare oltre ciò che ti appare sotto gli occhi. Pensa alla madre di Selene! Era umana, eppure…Ha sacrificato la vita per proteggerci. Come nostro padre…".

L'osservazione di Nuala fu una pugnalata che scalfì il cuore indurito del principe. Era vero ciò che diceva: il re non fece nulla per difendersi quando Nuada lo trafisse. Era divorato dal rimorso per aver ucciso il suo amato padre, re Balor, facendo anche soffrire sua sorella. Trattenne con sforzo sovrumano una lacrima che lottava per uscire dai suoi occhi. Era un guerriero, e come tale non poteva concedersi debolezze, per di più davanti a Nuala. Girò il capo, la guardò con dolcezza.

" Cosa vuoi da me, Nuala?" Le disse.

" Ti chiedo di sperare." Rispose lei.

" Sperare…" ripeté lui.

Nel frattempo, dall'altra parte della galleria, i ragazzi del BPRD, in compagnia di Selene, ascoltarono, non volendo, parte della conversazione che si teneva tra Nuala e Nuada, in quanto il principe, preso da un impeto di rabbia, aveva gridato. Erano tutti imbarazzati per quella sconosciuta, la quale sembrò far poco caso a ciò che si dicevano i due elfi.

"….ehm…Allora!..." Cominciò Red, tentando di rompere l'imbarazzante silenzio: " Sei…sei…di queste parti, Selene?"

" Si!"

" Dottoressa Barbara Wood…non mi è nuovo questo nome…"

" Forse perché aveva conoscenze nel BPRD!" disse Selene. Riflettè un momento e riprese: " Conosceva uno stimatissimo professore, un luminare della ricerca sul paranormale…credo che si chiamasse Bruttenholm!"

" Mio padre!" disse Red.

" Davvero?...ehm…non vi somigliate molto…"

" Perché era mio padre adottivo! Nutro dei bellissimi ricordi di lui. Durante la seconda guerra mondiale, dei nazisti capitanati da Rasputin mi invocarono affinché distruggessi il mondo. Lui mi trovò, e anziché uccidermi, mi prese con sé. Mi ha cresciuto come figlio suo."

" Mia madre mi raccontò questa storia. Diceva sempre che Bruttenholm era una persona straordinaria…"

"Anche tua madre doveva essere una persona speciale." Intervenne Liz, dolcemente.

" Si, lo era…" disse Selene accennando un sorriso.

In quel momento si udì dal retro della galleria una voce quasi tuonante:" Umana!"

Era il principe Nuada, che rientrò, seguito da sua sorella.

" Da questo preciso istante sei sotto la mia protezione! Bada bene, non ho ancora rinunciato al mio proposito di risvegliare l'armata d'oro. Mi concederò del tempo per prendere una decisione. Fino ad allora resterai qui, tra noi. Ti è proibito allontanarti dal nostro mondo senza la mia autorizzazione! Sarai accolta a corte, ti sarà permesso accedere alla Camera del Consiglio." Poi si rivolse a Nuala: " Sorella, guidala ai nostri alloggi, dà ordini affinché sia preparata una stanza…" a quel punto, notando che era sporca e vestita di abiti consunti e strappati in alcuni punti, disse con malcelato disprezzo: "….e procurale qualcosa di decente addosso!".

" Sarà un piacere, fratello.". Disse la principessa con gioia. Poi si avvicinò a Selene, l'abbracciò e disse: " Benvenuta tra noi, mia cara!".


	6. Capitolo VI

Capitolo VI

Red, Liz, Abe e Johann erano appena tornati alla base. Stavano risalendo ai loro alloggi, quando Manning si parò davanti a loro: " Spero che abbiate una spiegazione per questa uscita senza autorizzazione!".

" Certo che l'abbiamo, dottor Manning" Intervenne Johann, facendosi avanti.

" S…signore! Non credevo che fosse con loro…" disse Tom con voce un po' malferma.

Ignorando le scuse del capo, Krauss continuò: " Abbiamo fatto visita al principe Nuada, per controllare che non stesse progettando qualcosa per procurarsi di nuovo la corona."

" E…avete scoperto niente?"

" No."

" Ah…bene…ora devo andare, vado a…devo chiedere a…c'era in programma di…"

" Vada pure dottor Manning, non vogliamo trattenerla!" riprese Johann.

" Si…signore!" rispose l'agente, che si allontanò in gran fretta.

" Wow! Johann! Mi piaci sempre di più! Hai tenuto quel baciaculo all'oscuro di tutto!" Esclamò eccitatissimo Red.

" Si, è meglio essere discreti per ora! Diremo tutto quando saremo certi che il BPRD non abbia ganci con la HDC." disse lusingato Krauss.

Due ore dopo, in biblioteca, Red sorprese Abe seduto ai piedi del camino, intento a sfogliare un libro di poesie, lo stesso che quel giorno lui e Nuala stavano leggendo.

" Altre pene d'amore stanno aleggiando in questa stanza… Vero, Bloom?"

Abe trasse un sospiro: " Mi manca, tutto qui."

" Ma andiamo! Non è mica andata via per sempre! Si sta occupando della ragazzina!"

" Non credo sia prudente parlare di ciò che è successo stasera, qualcuno potrebbe sentirci e rapportarlo a Manning.".

" Hai ragione.".

Dopo qualche istante, Abe alzò lo sguardo dal libro, e chiese a Red: " Ma dimmi, come sta Liz?"

L'enorme demone Rosso sbuffò: " Beh…un po' di nausea ogni tanto, è un po' irritabile, ma tutto sommato sta bene…ora sta dormendo."

" E tu? Come stai, Red?"

" Beh…sono un po'…confuso!" Rispose sedendosi accanto a lui.

" Confuso?" chiese Abe.

"Si…insomma, sono felice! Diventerò padre! Ma mi chiedo che razza di padre sarei…Non somiglio per niente al professor Broom, non sarei alla sua altezza.".

" Sei molto diverso da lui, è vero!" confermò Abe:" ma essere diversi non significa essere peggiori…Insomma: lui era fiero di te, non vedo perché tu non debba esserlo altrettanto…".

Red ridacchiò: " Mi dici così…Eppure tu sei quello che più somiglia a lui. Caratterialmente, intendo dire."

" Certo, certo! " affermò Abe. " Ma apprezzare musica classica o meditare Nietzsche tutto il giorno non significa saper educare dei figli meglio di chi preferisce birra e hot dog. Credo che tu debba tranquillizzarti.".

Ci fu un attimo di silenzio. Poi Red riprese: " Ciò che mi preoccupa è il mondo esterno. Ora ho capito che la cosa più importante è la mia famiglia, ma non so se sarà lo stesso per i miei figli. Insomma: dovrò insegnar loro a diffidare di tutti perchè ci saranno degli psicopatici in giro pronti ad ammazzarli o a giocare al piccolo chimico con loro!"

" Beh…. A questo non so risponderti…" disse Abrham, arrendendosi ad un quesito troppo difficile, al quale solo il tempo avrebbe risposto.

Stettero in silenzio per lunghissimi minuti, poi Red alzò lo sguardo sullo stereo che si trovava di fianco a loro. Seguendo il suo sguardo, Abe fece lo stesso. Dopodichè cominciarono a guardarsi con aria di complicità.

" Pensi anche tu a quello che penso io?" Chiese Red ammiccando e porgendo ad Abe una birra.

Cinque minuti dopo, per tutto il BPRD echeggiava della musica familiare, e si udirono, quasi di sottofondo, due stonatissime voci cantare: "I can't smile without you".


	7. Capitolo VII

Capitolo VII

Nascosta dall'oscurità di un fitto bosco, si ergeva una grossa struttura grigia, somigliante ad un carcere di massima sicurezza, le cui poche finestre erano sbarrate. Era circondata da enormi recinzioni che alla sommità avevano del filo spinato. Ogni 10 metri, c'erano degli uomini in mimetiche nere e armati di mitra a far da guardia.

All'interno di questo sinistro edificio, in uno dei pochissimi uffici, un uomo si trovò di fronte a colui che l'aveva assoldato. Quest'ultimo era seduto alla sua scrivania, era incappucciato, e aveva impedito che ci fossero fonti di illuminazione da dove era situato, in modo da non essere identificabile. Si faceva chiamare semplicemente Edgar, ma era ovvio che si trattasse di un nome fittizio. I pezzi grossi dell' HDC erano restii a mostrare la loro vera identità.

" Ritiene di essere in grado di darmi ciò che chiedo?" iniziò il personaggio misterioso.

" Come sempre, signore." Rispose l'altro, sorseggiando un po' del brandy che gli era stato offerto. Costui era un uomo alto, moro, sulla quarantina, tale John Walden, molto conosciuto negli ambienti malavitosi e politici come un abilissimo killer professionista, oltre che come spia. Procurava informazioni e vittime ai migliori offerenti, il tutto nella massima discrezione. La sua abilità era tale che nessuno era mai riuscito ad incastrarlo, nonostante si sospettasse un suo coinvolgimento in un paio di omicidi.

" Dovrà prestare maggiore attenzione, stavolta. Non è un bersaglio facile. " lo ammonì Edgar.

" Lo terrò a mente, signore."

Anche se non poteva vederlo, Walden si sentiva scrutato dal suo abituale cliente, e ciò lo metteva a disagio. Nonostante lavorasse per lui da tempo, provava sempre la stessa identica soggezione ogni volta che lo incontrava. Si sentiva come un bambino impaurito e al tempo stesso affascinato da un severissimo insegnante.

" Signor Walden, le ho procurato un piccolo anticipo che, spero, potrà incentivarla." riprese Edgar, tirando fuori una ventiquattrore.

John sogghignò: " Apprezzo molto gli incentivi!" Aprì la valigia e la trovò piena di soldi.

" Il dieci per cento del vostra paga, il resto lo avrà a lavoro ultimato. Ovviamente eventuali spese saranno a mio carico".

Walden fu colpito dalla generosità del suo facoltosissimo cliente. Era raro che un suo acquirente si offrisse volontariamente di rimborsargli le spese, oltre che pagare un'ingente somma per una persona qualunque. Cifre del genere gli venivano offerte di solito per vittime "importanti", come i politici, o gli industriali

Edgar riprese: " Non sono un tipo che ama la fretta ma… Cause di forza maggiore mi costringono a chiederle di portare a termine il lavoro nel più breve tempo possibile."

" Dovrò solo scoprire dove si trova. Non richiederà molto tempo." lo rassicurò Walden.

" E si ricordi, la voglio viva!"

" Certo, signor Edgar. Ma che dovrò farne degli altri?".

" Li lasci perdere, per ora. Sono ancora tutelati dal governo. Poi insieme sono molto pericolosi.".

Quando Walden fece per andarsene, fu trattenuto da un'altra raccomandazione da parte del suo cliente: " Non dimentichi di portarmi il siero che tiene sempre con sé!".

Il sicario si chiese cosa potesse mai farsene di un'inutile boccettina di liquido. Ma decise di mettere da parte la sua curiosità. Doveva solo eseguire degli ordini, per i quali era profumatamente pagato:" Certo, signore".

Terminato l'icontro, John Walden uscì, con suo enorme sollievo, da quel tetro edificio, avviandosi verso la sua auto. Un nuovo lavoro lo attendeva. Aveva ormai informazioni sufficienti per poter iniziare.


	8. Capitolo VIII

Capitolo VIII

Accompagnata da due guardie reali, Nuala fece visitare a Selene il luogo dove alloggiavano gli elfi. Era un vecchio deposito ferroviario, ormai in rovina. Nessun umano ci metteva piede da anni, per cui era ritenuto un posto sicuro dalle creature magiche.

Per molto tempo sontuosi castelli avevano occupato la fervida immaginazione di Selene, e fu delusa nell'apprendere che la famiglia reale vivesse in un posto del genere. Cominciò a comprendere perché il principe Nuada odiasse così tanto il genere umano. Ciò che non capiva era come mai sua sorella non facesse altrettanto.

" Eccoci nella sala del trono!" Esclamò fiera la principessa Nuala. Poi continuò: " Ti sarà concesso di presenziare a corte, e di assistere alle riunioni del consiglio. Ma ora vieni, ti mostro la tua stanza.". Detto ciò, la condusse in un lungo corridoio, illuminato ai lati da torce di fuoco, proprio come nei castelli medioevali.

" Queste sono le mie camere." Disse Nuala mentre passarono dinanzi a delle porte in legno. " Se hai bisogno di qualcosa, non dovrai fare altro che cercarmi lì". Poi passarono dinanzi ad un'ernorme biblioteca, che comunicava direttamente con il corridoio attraverso un architrave di grandi dimensioni.

Circa una decina di metri più avanti, la principessa si arrestò:" Alloggerai qui, spero sia di tuo gradimento.". Disse, invitandola ad entrare.

Anche se l'edificio era quasi fatiscente, l'interno era molto curato. Selene si ritrovò in una camera da letto completa di tutto: al centro vi era un enorme letto a baldacchino, di fronte al quale c'era un armadio; a sinistra del letto, invece, c'era una discreta scrivania. Accanto ad essa, qualche metro più in là, vi era una porta al di là della quale c'era una stanza da bagno.

Dopo essersi guardata intorno, Selene si rivolse a Nuala con un profondo inchino: " Mia signora, non posso che essere commossa da tanta generosità. Mi avete trattata meglio di quanto meritassi. ".

" Sono io che devo ringraziarti, per avermi salvato la vita. Questo è il minimo che possa fare per te." rispose la principessa, che si avvicinò subito ad abbracciarla. Selene ricambiò quel gesto d'affetto con gioia: era passato molto tempo da quando qualcuno l'aveva abbracciata.

Nuala riprese a parlare: " Adesso ti lascio riposare. Ho dato disposizioni affinché ti procurassero abiti e biancheria intima per il tuo soggiorno qui. E' già tutto nell'armadio".

" Grazie, vostra altezza.".

Andata via Nuala, Selene si distese per alcuni minuti sul letto, sfinita. Avrebbe voluto dormire per ore, ma sentiva il bisogno di lavarsi e di sbarazzarsi dei suoi vecchi abiti. Lentamente si rialzò, e dopo aver nascoso la sua borsa nell'armadio, si diresse verso il bagno. Si fece un lungo bagno con delle lozioni che non aveva mai visto prima, che non avevano nulla a che vedere con quelle che si trovavano di solito in commercio. Si coprì con un' asciugamano, dirigendosi in camera da letto. Aprì l'armadio, e spalancò la bocca per quello che vide: esso conteneva diversi abiti in seta, organza, velluto e molte altre stoffe preziose, molto simili a quelli usati dalla principessa. Ne provò uno: sembrava fatto apposta per lei. Dando un'altra occhiata nell'armadio, notò che in basso vi erano dei cassetti colmi di biancheria intima e di camicie da notte. Ne indossò una e ripose il resto degli abiti, si distese sul letto e tirò su le coperte, abbandonandosi ad un sonno ristoratore.


	9. Capitolo IX

Capitolo IX

_Sangue. Odore di morte. Grida. Corri a perdifiato verso la porta di casa, ma vieni bloccata da un uomo in passamontagna, che ti copre il volto con un fazzoletto intriso di sonnifero. Tenti di divincolarti, ma l'ultima cosa che vedi è una donna, tua madre, che presa dai suoi assassini, grida:_

_" Scappa!" un attimo prima che le taglino la gola. Senza alcuna pietà. Il suo grido diventa un rantolo, poi vedi solo il buio. Credi di essere morta, ma scopri ben presto che purtroppo non è così…_

Selene si svegliò di soprassalto. Era tutta grondante di sudore. Era notte fonda, ancora buio. Aveva sognato di nuovo la sua cattura. Questo incubo la perseguitava da cinque anni ormai, ma non si era mai abituata ad esso. Avevano ucciso sua madre davanti a lei. Più passava il tempo, più sembrava farsi vivido il ricordo di ciò che accadde quella notte. Cercò di non pensarci, si rialzò in fretta e si diresse al bagno. Si sciacquò il viso, e cominciò a vestirsi. In mezzo a quel ben di Dio, era riuscita a trovare un abito verde, non troppo elegante, fatto di cotone. Non aveva voglia di dare molto nell'occhio. Sapeva che da quel vecchio deposito, attraverso dei cunicoli, si accedeva al mercato dei troll, e sentiva il bisogno di andarci; avrebbe infatti venduto l'anima pur di distrarsi e di non pensare a ciò che le attanagliava la mente.

Dopo essersi coperta con una mantellina provvista di cappuccio, si avviò.

Era molto più bello di quanto le avesse raccontato sua madre. Quella specie di caos, quelle strane creature, quel chiasso, erano elementi che l'affascinavano. Era tutto un viavai di esseri di tutte le forme e dimensioni che vendevano di tutto: alimenti, pozioni, stoffe, libri, fatine dei denti…

Passò dinanzi ad una banco pieno zeppo di gioielli, ma a colpire la sua attenzione fu un ciondolo molto semplice, fatto d'ambra. Aveva la forma di una piccola goccia. Le ricordava il colore degli occhi degli elfi, in particolare dei due gemelli che la stavano aiutando.

" La signora desidera un bel gioiello? Ne abbiamo tantissimi!" La voce del gioielliere interruppe i suoi pensieri.

Selene alzò lo sguardo verso quello strano goblin, e disse, indicando il ciondolo: " Beh! Mi piace questo, ma non so se posso permettermelo…".

" Potremmo barattare, signora! Mi dia qualcosa di suo."

" Ehm…ci sarebbe questo temperino…è nuovo, scintilla, e credo possa esserle molto utile!"

Il goblin lo studiò per alcuni istanti: "Mmh…Affare fatto!" rispose.

Durante lo scambio, la ragazza fu urtata da un altro goblin che era di passaggio, e lo scontro le fece scivolare di dosso il suo cappuccio, rivelandole il volto.

Il venditore di gioielli rimase per un lungo istante meravigliato e, preso dal panico, gridò:

" Umani!Umani".

Prima che l'attenzione di tutti fosse su di lei, rimise il suo cappuccio sulla testa e cominciò a scappare tra la folla. Corse a perdifiato, scansando e urtando ovunque. Aveva il fiato in gola, si fermò per un attimo, guardandosi indietro e sperando di aver seminato possibili inseguitori. Dopo non molto, però, fu afferrata per un braccio: un enorme troll era riuscito a raggiungerla. La presa sul suo braccio era tale che i suoi artigli le straziarono le carni. Emise un grido di dolore, che fu completamente ignorato dalla creatura. Subito altri lo raggiunsero e la immobilizzarono.

" Eccoti qui, ragazzina!"

" Lasciatemi!" gridò Selene.

" Spiacente, bellezza! Le nostre fatine dei denti sono molto affamate!" sogghignò il troll per tutta risposta.

Selene, capendo che la sua vita era in serio pericolo, tentò disperatamente di divincolarsi, riuscì a liberare un braccio, poi l'altro, ma era circondata dai suoi aggressori. L'orrenda creatura avanzò ancora verso di lei, certa che non avrebbe avuto più scampo.

Improvvisamente una mano afferrò la spalla di Selene: fu certa che si trattasse di un altro complice, ma si accorse subito dopo di una lancia puntata alla gola del troll. La persona che l'aveva afferrata ora era di fianco, e impugnava l'arma. Voltò lo sguardo e riconobbe il principe Nuada.

" Questa donna è con me!".

" C…certo, certo vostra altezza! " disse la creatura prima di indietreggiare. Tutte le creature magiche restarono esterrefatte. Nuada era conosciuto per il suo implacabile odio nei confronti degli umani, e vederlo proteggere una di loro era incredibile, ma nessuno osò chiedere spiegazioni. Il chiasso fu soffocato da un silenzio tombale che calò per tutto il mercato.

Il principe abbassò la sua arma, e, guardandosi intorno, tuonò: " Chiunque! Ripeto: chiunque osa farle del male, dovrà vedersela con me!". Dopodichè andò via, trascinando con sé Selene.

Alcuni minuti dopo, il principe portò Selene nella sua grotta, e la fece sedere sul suo letto, poi la rimproverò duramente: " Stupida ragazzina! Non dovresti andartene in giro senza una scorta!".

La giovane non rispose, limitandosi ad abbassare lo sguardo. Solo allora parve accorgersi del sangue che le colava dal braccio destro. Il principe tolse la stoffa, notando che c'erano tre profondi sfregi, pertanto si allontanò da lei per procurarle delle bende e un catino con dell'acqua calda.

Si chinò su di lei: "Non sembrano gravi…Puoi guarire le tue ferite?".

Selene rispose di no con un cenno del capo.

Il principe riprese, con apparente indifferenza: " Dovrò disinfettarle con delle erbe medicinali: ti farà male, ma se non procedo ti procurerai un'infezione.". Si rialzò e andò a prendere uno strano impacco, molto odoroso.

Mentre il principe procedeva con la medicazione, un bruciore tremendo strinse il braccio di Selene, che si placò quando lui glielo fasciò.

Le porse un pezzo di pane: " Mangia!".

" Grazie…sire…" rispose Selene con un po' di esitazione.

Lui la osservò mangiare timidamente quel pezzo di pane, le porse poi un bicchiere d'acqua. Notò che era stranamente taciturna. Un ciuffo di capelli era sceso sul suo pallido viso, così, quasi istintivamente, il principe tentò di spostarglielo. A quel tocco inaspettato, la ragazza ebbe un sussulto.

" Hai paura di me, non è vero?".

" N…no, sire, io…non...".

" Credi che possa farti del male?".

" No.". Rispose sinceramente.

" Cosa, allora?"

" Credo di essere sotto shock per ciò che è accaduto poco fa !" mentì, sperando con tutto il cuore che lui non leggesse nei suoi pensieri. In realtà era intimidita, ma al tempo stesso affascinata da quella rude, forte presenza. Tutto ciò che lui era incarnava fascino, mistero, e forse, anche un lontano dolore. Tentò di scacciare dalla mente questi pensieri, e abbassò lo sguardo, temendo che lui potesse coglierla in fallo.

Nuada le si avvicinò, con una mano le alzò il mento; Selene si sentì avvampare, il cuore le batteva all'impazzata.

Il principe elfico la guardò dritto negli occhi e le chiese: " Perché a Beethmora mi hai salvato?"

" Perché non avrei dovuto farlo?". Rispose candidamente lei.

" Sono un nemico del genere umano, e lo sai.".

" In quel momento eravate in difficoltà, e tanto basta per giustificare il mio atto.".

Le labbra del principe si curvarono in un sorriso sornione: " Anche tu, dunque, indulgi a pietismi, proprio come mio padre e mia sorella!".

" Non mi pare che voi siate assetato di sangue, Sire.".

" E cosa te lo fa pensare?"

" L'odio che nutrite verso l'uomo è indubbio, ma credo che agiate per rabbia, e non per crudeltà".

" Questo è ovvio! Come ovvi sono i motivi che mi hanno indotto a tale avversione". Ribatté il principe.

" Immagino, ma credo che voi stesso abbiate sofferto per la decisione di risvegliare l'Armata d'Oro."

" Ma davvero?" disse ironico il principe.

" Si!" fu la risposta di Selene.

Il principe scoppiò in un' amara risata: "Sei una donna di spirito, devo ammetterlo!" Poi la sua risata lasciò posto ad un sorriso sprezzante:" Davvero credi che io provi dolore nel cercare di uccidere degli insulsi ammassi di carne?"

" Ve lo leggo negli occhi, Altezza.".

A queste parole, il principe Nuada ridivenne serio. Un fremito di rabbia lo percorse.

Temendo di essere andata troppo oltre, Selene abbassò di nuovo lo sguardo. Lui ormai non parlava più. Tutto ciò che sentiva di lui erano i suoi occhi d'ambra fissi su di lei. Aveva paura.

Cercò tuttavia di mettere fine a quell' opprimente silenzio, e chiese al principe con voce incerta:

" Perdonate la mia indiscrezione, Altezza. Ma c'è una cosa che desidero sapere da voi…"

" Parla." rispose freddamente il principe.

Selene rialzò gli occhi, notando con stupore che anche lo sguardo del principe era basso, come se fosse stato colto da un pensiero, una riflessione. Prese di nuovo coraggio e gli chiese: " Perché non mi avete più chiesto di darvi il pezzo della corona?".

Il principe stette per un lungo attimo in silenzio, poi trasse un sospiro e rispose: " Come ben sai sto riflettendo su un probabile utilizzo di quel…siero come alternativa alla guerra. Ma so che, se in questo momento avessi l'ultimo pezzo della corona, non esiterei a scagliare l'Armata d'Oro contro gli umani!".

Voleva dunque evitare di usare il suo indistruttibile esercito. Selene stette in silenzio, non volle chiedere oltre. Una parte di lei sapeva di aver colto nel segno. Il principe, infatti, altro non era che una creatura arrabbiata contro degli usurpatori che avevano distrutto la terra. Forse era arrabbiato anche con il suo stesso popolo, per aver permesso che l'uomo si appropriasse di ciò che non gli apparteneva.

Dopo un lungo attimo di silenzio, nel quale entrambi stettero col capo chinato, Nuada disse a Selene: " Ora è meglio che riposi, hai bisogno di riprendere le forze! ".

Selene si alzò per andare via, ma il principe la trattenne: " Dormirai qui.".

" Ma sire, nessuno sa che sono qui….".

" Manderò qualcuno ad avvisare mia sorella, ora dormi!" le ordinò.

La ragazza non volle insistere, per non indurlo alla collera, e obbedì. Si adagiò sui cuscini, e dopo non molto si addormentò.

Nuada notò che era tutta rannicchiata, e tremava: sembrava avesse freddo. Immediatamente prese una coperta, e la coprì fin sulle spalle, per darle un po' di tepore. La osservò dormire, pensando che, fino a qualche giorno prima, le avrebbe tagliato la gola con la sua lancia. Ed ora eccolo lì, pronto ad aiutarla. Pensò a come lo avesse guardato poco prima, fremente di paura. Soffocò immediatamente un sentimento di tenerezza che stava facendo capolino nel suo cuore: uno come lui non poteva abbandonarsi a sentimentalismi da femminucce.

"_Donne! Sono tutte pericolose"_ : si disse, pensando a Nuala, che aveva sempre avuto una notevole influenza su di lui. Ed ora c'era questa specie di umana, che abbatteva le sue difese proprio come sua sorella.

Il legame che c'era tra lui e la principessa aveva rischiato più volte che il suo fosse molto di più di un semplice amore fraterno. Il sentimento che provava per Nuala sembrava essere pericolosamente forte, e migliaia di anni vissuti in esilio non erano riusciti a mitigare questo turbinio di passioni proibite.

Ma ora c'era Selene: lei, quella piccola strega! Nuada non sapeva definire i sentimenti che gli suscitava la sua presenza: tenerezza, curiosità, attrazione…No, non ne aveva idea.

Erano sentimenti a lui già noti, ma al tempo stesso sconosciuti.

Prese la sua lancia, e cominciò ad allenarsi per scacciare dalla sua mente quelle pericolose riflessioni. Qualche ora dopo, sentì gemere Selene nel sonno. Era palesemente agitata, gridava frasi senza senso, e gocce fredde di sudore grondavano dalla sua fronte.

Il principe si arrestò, sperando che si calmasse. Si limitò ad avvicinarsi al suo giaciglio, scostando le tende. Lei continuava ad agitarsi, e cominciò a gridare più forte: " No! No! Nooooooo!".

In quel momento il principe le afferrò le spalle: " Calmati, calmati!". Con un sussulto, Selene spalancò gli occhi, guardandosi intorno. Nuada cominciò ad addolcire la sua voce: " Shhh….calma, Selene. Ci sono qua io.". Guardandolo, gli occhi di lei cominciarono ad inumidirsi, e scoppiò in lacrime. Si liberò dalla presa dell'elfo, e si rannicchiò sotto le coperte. Il principe non volle lasciarla in questo stato, le scostò delicatamente la coperta, scoprendole il viso. Le sfiorò il capo, e le disse: " Va tutto bene…". Il pianto di Selene si calmò, lasciando posto ad un torpore che le fece chiudere di nuovo gli occhi, scivolando in un sonno tranquillo.


	10. Capitolo X

Capitolo X

Una piccola, fioca luce del sole aveva trapassato gli invalicabili confini tra il mondo degli umani e quello magico, riuscendo ad illuminare i sotterranei della metropolitana. Selene capì che ormai era giorno. Si alzò dal suo lettuccio, e notò che un'imponente figura bianca stava dormendo proprio al suo fianco. Strabuzzò gli occhi: era il principe Nuada. Non si era mai soffermata a guardare quel corpo che sembrava scolpito nel marmo. Ripensò all'incubo che aveva avuto mentre dormiva lì: ora che ci pensava, il principe l'aveva tranquillizzata. Scoppiò in una sommessa risata: il principe Nuada in persona, lo spietato leader dell'Armata d'Oro, nemico giurato degli umani, aveva preso tra le sue braccia una ragazzina spaventata. Non ci poteva credere, ma gli era molto grata. Da quando sua madre era morta, pochissime persone, a parte Nuada e Nuala, le avevano riservato tutte quelle premure. Doveva trovare il modo per esprimere concretamente la sua gratitudine.

Quella mattina, Nuada aveva avuto non poche difficoltà a svegliarsi: la notte che aveva dedicato a quella sempliciotta era stata abbastanza sfibrante. Aiutare la gente era quasi più difficile che ucciderla. Uno strano odore lo aveva svegliato del tutto: sembrava profumo di cibo. Aprì gli occhi e vide Selene alle prese con una padella. Stava cucinando. La giovane, accortasi di essere osservata, alzò lo sguardo, e gli rivolse un sorriso: " Buongiorno, altezza!".

" Cosa fai?" chiese incuriosito il principe.

" Pancakes…ehm…frittelle, a dirla tutta! Le facciamo per colazione.".

" Ah…già." Disse quasi distrattamente il principe. " Ma…come…?".

" Ho comprato gli ingredienti al mercato dei troll, sire. Dopo la vostra sfuriata di ieri sera nessuno osa più toccarmi! Per cui non ho avuto problemi nel tornarci.".

" Sei una pazza incosciente…" Disse Nuada.

" Lo so."

La ragazza porse al principe un piatto con su tre frittelle, addolcite con dello sciroppo d'acero:

" Tenete, sire. Queste sono per voi.". Allo sguardo interrogativo di Nuada, lei disse: " E' solo il mio modo di dire "grazie"…per quello che avete fatto per me…ma ora vi prego, assaggiatele.".

Nuada era perplesso. Raramente aveva mangiato alimenti preparati con ricette umane, considerando anche che aveva un regime alimentare molto semplice.

Selene gli si sedette di fianco, cominciando a mangiare la sua porzione. Nuada la imitò, e tra un boccone e l'altro, le disse: " Dunque sai cucinare…".

" Macchè!" Rispose la ragazza soffocando un risolino. " Non so nemmeno friggere un uovo…".

" Eppure non cucini male.".

" Si, ma….riesco a cucinare ricette non troppo elaborate. Una volta provai a preparare una torta al cacao. Sapete, era una di quelle più complesse, con liquori, ammoniaca…Beh, diciamo che esagerai un po' con il lievito e…beh! Meglio non dirvi come andò a finire…*".

Il principe cominciò a ridere. Era la prima volta che sembrava così sereno.

" Beh…sarai un disastro con le torte, ma queste frittelle ti sono riuscite abbastanza bene.".

Selene arrossì per il complimento, si rialzò a preparare altre frittelle.

Quasi inaspettatamente, Nuada le chiese: " Ti capita spesso di urlare la notte?"

Selene annuì. Poi, con un sospiro disse:" Faccio sempre lo stesso sogno, quasi tutte le notti.". Poi si interruppe, ma notando che il principe la fissava ancora con aria interrogativa, riprese: " Sogno la mia cattura e…la morte di mia madre.".

Scese tra i due un silenzio quasi imbarazzante quando, sulla soglia di uno dei cunicoli, apparve la principessa Nuala.

" Buongiorno! Sono venuta a vedere come sta Selene.".

" Buongiorno, sorella. Lei sta bene, come puoi vedere.". Disse Nuada indicando la ragazza mentre si dava ancora da fare con il tegame.

" Buongiorno, mia signora. Sto preparando delle frittelle. Le ho fatte mangiare a vostro fratello e…a quanto pare è ancora vivo, perciò credo che mi siano riuscite!". Disse scherzando la ragazza.

La principessa, dal canto suo, rise, dicendo: " Beh! Allora posso mangiarle anch'io!".

Selene porse una porzione anche a Nuala, che non mancò di complimentarsi con lei.

Terminata la colazione, le due giovani donne si incamminarono verso il deposito abbandonato, mentre Nuada rimase per un po' nella sua tetra grotta, a stento illuminata dalla luce del giorno. Era ora che anche lui tornasse a corte. Morto suo padre, re Balor, il regno aveva bisogno della sua guida. Era l'unico a cui spettasse di regnare ora, oltre a sua sorella che, al contrario di lui, non aveva molto interesse a governare il popolo elfico. Avrebbe avuto problemi a farsi accettare dalla sua gente, perchè aveva ucciso, con le sue stesse mani, il loro amatissimo re. Ma era certo che, prima o poi, lo avrebbero accettato e amato. Riprese i suoi allenamenti, pensando con fiducia al giorno in cui lo avrebbero acclamato re.

* Nota umoristica: per chi non lo sappia, quando prepari un dolce ed esageri con il dosaggio del lievito, dopo averlo mangiato ti viene una bella indigestione oppure...caghi anche l'anima.


	11. Capitolo XI

Capitolo XI.

Anche se ultrasessantenne, Ian Lacey aveva ancora un aspetto atletico, dovuto forse ai tanti anni trascorsi al BPRD. Anche se si godeva tranquillamente la pensione, era ben lieto di aiutare ancora la vecchia agenzia per la quale aveva un tempo lavorato.

Si presentò alla sede in notevole anticipo, e quando fu fatto accomodare in sala riunioni, salutò tutti i suoi vecchi compagni, compresi Red ed Abe.

" Hey, Red! Come te la passi?".

" Tutto ok, Ian. Sto per diventare padre di due gemelli! ".

" AAahhh! Che gioia, vecchia carogna! Auguri! Mi farai conoscere i piccoli demoni! ". Poi si rivolse ad Abraham: " E tu, Abe, hai adescato qualche pollastrella?".

" Ehm….più o meno." Fu l'imbarazzatissima risposta dell'uomo-pesce.

" Che dite se dopo andiamo a farci una birra?" Chiese ancora Lacey.

" Dopo, amico mio. Prima Manning e il dottor Krauss dovranno chiederti un paio di cose.".

" Manning? Oh Dio…non mi dirai mica che hanno messo quel leccapiedi al capo del BPRD?".

" Si! E' esatto!" Intervenne un irritatissimo Manning, che aveva ascoltato l'ultima parte della conversazione.

" Ciao, Tom.". Disse Lacey, arrossendo.

" Ian, ti presento il dottor Krauss, un nuovo agente.". Disse freddamente Manning.

Johann fece un ossequioso inchino, che fu ricambiato da un cenno del capo del vecchio agente.

" Abbiamo saputo che una ragazzina ti ha salvato la vita, otto anni fa.". Disse Thomas.

" Ah, certo! Me lo ricordo eccome! Fu durante un'operazione su in New Jersey. Un dannato troll mi aveva ridotto in fin di vita. Avevo il petto letteralmente squarciato, il braccio destro fratturato in più punti. Ricordo che ormai rantolavo, quando quel piccolo angelo mi ha guarito. Aaah…che serata. Avrei tanto voluto ringraziarla di persona, ma scappò via, e non la ritrovammo più ".

" Capisco…" disse Johann. Poi gli diede la foto tessera: " E' questa? La riconosce? ".

" Si! E' lei! Non ho dubbi! Ah…benedetta ragazza. Dov'è adesso?".

" Secondo fonti ufficiali è morta, ma dobbiamo ancora indagare…". Intervenne Red.

" Cosa? Oh…mi…mi dispiace…ma come…?".

" Mi dispiace, Ian. E' top secret. Non possiamo comunicarti altre informazioni…".

" Si, si, capisco!" esclamò rassegnato l'ex agente: " Se vi occorre altro, ragazzi, sarò lieto di servirvi!".

" Grazie, Lacey." Disse Manning, congedandolo.

" Di niente…".

Quando Manning e Johann si allontanarono, i vecchi colleghi di lavoro si scambiarono ancora dei convenevoli, poi andarono nella biblioteca a bere quella famosa birra che Ian aveva proposto.

Quando l'ex poliziotto lasciò il monumentale edificio del BPRD, Red si recò dalla sua compagna. Sapeva bene che nel suo stato aveva bisogno di molte attenzioni per poter gestire la gravidanza in modo sereno, per cui decise di rimandare la consueta sbronza serale.

Rimasto solo, ad Abraham non rimase che ascoltare un po' della sua amatissima musica classica. Ma ad un certo punto fu colto da una brillante idea, che lo aveva sorpreso come un fulmine. Guardò il suo orologio, erano le sei del pomeriggio. Di punto in bianco decise che non avrebbe trascorso la serata chiuso in casa come un relitto. Si preparò per andare al mercato dei troll, certo che lì qualcuno gli avrebbe detto come trovare la principessa Nuala. Aveva un bisogno urgente di vederla, di parlarle. Scrisse un biglietto che informava su dove stava andando e, incerto se bussare o meno, lo lasciò all'ingresso della camera di Red. A creature come lui era proibito uscire se non nelle missioni, per cui indossò un cappotto e un cappello che lo rendessero poco identificabile.

" Sembro il tenente Colombo" disse a sé stesso, commentando il suo abbigliamento. Almeno poteva passare inosservato. L'unico problema era uscire da lì, senza che nessuno lo vedesse. Ovviò presto andando nei garage di nascosto e "noleggiando" una piccola auto nera.


	12. Capitolo XII

Capitolo XII.

" Questa è proprio graziosa! Si intona al tuo incarnato e ai tuoi capelli!". La principessa Nuala stava contemplando una bellissima stoffa verde e azzurra che aveva delle sottilissime finiture in argento. Poi si rivolse al venditore di stoffe, un piccolo orco molto magro, e contrattò sul prezzo della stoffa.

Selene le teneva compagnia, era di fianco a lei, e lasciò scivolare distrattamente le dita su quei bellissimi pezzi. Raramente aveva visto stoffe così lavorate. Era evidente che fossero tessute a mano.

D'improvviso si sentì pervadere da una strana morsa allo stomaco, una sensazione che aveva conosciuto e che l'aveva avvisata quando c'era un pericolo imminente.

Si guardò intorno, ma non vide altro che strane creature, di cui alcune celate dietro abiti neri. Questo non avrebbe dovuto spaventarla, non aveva più nulla da temere al mercato dei troll ormai, ma…

C'era una figura nera, quasi un'ombra, che camminava tra la folla in modo così furtivo.

"Forse è solo una mia paranoia" pensò. Ma quella strana morsa non fece che amplificarsi.

Si allontanò di qualche passo dal banco delle stoffe, per meglio identificare quella strana presenza, che tuttavia si allontanò. La seguì, sperando di poterla vedere meglio. Ma più si avvicinava, più diventava difficile seguirla, fino a che non riuscì proprio più a vederla. La folla aveva ormai celato quell' ombra. Si guardò intorno, sapeva di non essere ancora al sicuro, si voltò per raggiungere di nuovo Nuala, quando fu afferrata da una mano per una spalla. Selene lanciò un grido soffocato, poi si voltò di scatto.

" Abe! Sei tu…." disse con un enorme sollievo.

" Si, Selene. Scusami, devo averti spaventata."

" Oh…no, no. Non fa nulla…"

" La principessa è con te?" Abe non si era accorto del pallore da cui fu presa la ragazza.

" Si…è laggiù."

Si riavvicinarono al banco, la principessa guardò Selene con aria interrogativa, poi, vedendo Abe, il suo viso si illuminò in un sorriso a dir poco raggiante.

" Abraham, non sai che gioia vederti! Cosa ti porta qui?".

" Tu!".

Allo sguardo esterrefatto delle due donne, Abe chinò il capo con fare ossequioso: " Perdonatemi, signore…a volte non so proprio quello che dico…Intendevo dire che vi cercavo per farvi visita, e per assicurarmi che tutto andasse bene.".

" E' molto gentile da parte tua." convenne la principessa quasi divertita da quell' accesso di sincerità da parte del suo amato.

Abe e Nuala si guardarono per un attimo negli occhi. Selene si voltò per discrezione. Non l'avesse mai fatto: l'ombra era ancora lì. Stavolta però distava a pochi metri davanti a lei. C'era qualcuno che, per non farsi riconoscere, si era completamente coperto di stoffa, a mo' di burqua. Anche altri avventori del mercato erano vestiti così, ma Selene era sicura che quel tizio la stesse fissando. Anche se celato da stoffe, sentiva il suo sguardo su di lei. Fu presa dal terrore, cercò di indietreggiare. L'altro aveva forse intuito la sua mossa, perché estrasse una pistola, che puntò contro di lei.

" Selene!" L'uomo-pesce si parò dinanzi a lei prima che potesse colpirla. Quando sparò il colpo, infatti, Abe si accasciò a terra. Subito delle guardie reali tentarono di acciuffare il criminale, che si diede alla fuga. Nuala e Selene si precipitarono su Abe, per controllare dove lo avevano colpito.

Con grande sorpresa di entrambe le giovani, a colpire il mutante acquatico non fu un proiettile, ma una specie di piccola siringa. Era un proiettile anestetico.

" Dev'essere un sonnifero!" Disse Selene.

" Ne sei sicura?" Chiese con apprensione la principessa.

" Se avessero voluto ucciderci, avrebbero usato dei proiettili veri". Rispose la ragazza.

Nuala, dopo essersi accertata che Abe era solo stordito dal sonnifero, si guardò finalmente intorno.

" Puoi fare qualcosa, Selene? " Chiese la principessa.

" Purtroppo posso guarire dalle ferite, dal veleno, non dai sonniferi...".

Due guardie reali presero Abe di peso per portarlo via, mentre altre due raggiunsero le due ragazze e le accompagnarono al vecchio deposito ferroviario dove furono accolte dal ciambellano di corte.

" Sua altezza il principe Nuada ci ha ordinato di tenervi d'occhio, mia signora.".

" Mio fratello vi ha mandati a controllarmi?" Chiese la principessa leggermente contrariata.

" Si, altezza. Ma era solo per proteggervi. Ho organizzato personalmente tutta la procedura affinchè non le risultassimo troppo…ehm…invadenti.".

L'espressione della principessa si ammorbidì: " Ve ne sono grata. Che ne è stato di Abraham?".

" E' stato condotto presso i migliori medici di corte, dicono che si riprenderà nel giro di qualche ora.".

" E cosa ne è dell'aggressore?"

Dopo un attimo di pausa, il ciambellano rispose: " E' stato catturato, altezza. In questo momento le guardie lo hanno condotto in una cella, e tra poco lo interrogheranno.".

" E' umano?" Intervenne Selene.

" …Si…" Rispose il dignitario, indeciso se era un'informazione che poteva rilasciare o meno.

" Qual è il suo nome? Vi ha almeno detto come si chiama?".

" No, signora. Ma, ad ogni modo, non sarei comunque autorizzato a dirvi altro. Tutto ciò che saprete di questo criminale sarà solo a discrezione di sua altezza il principe.". Una volta terminato il discorso, il ciambellano invitò le due donne a seguirlo nei loro alloggi.

Quando fu condotta nella sua camera, Selene si sedette sul letto. Era un po' sotto shock, non sapeva che fare. I pensieri che le turbinavano nella testa erano migliaia, e altrettante erano le emozioni che la percuotevano. Ora provava rabbia, ora paura, ora ansia, tristezza, rassegnazione.

Si fece un bagno, ma non servì a lenire le sue angosce.

Si rivestì in fretta, poi prese di nuovo la sua vecchia borsa, controllando anche che la sua boccettina di liquido arancio fosse ancora lì: era ormai decisa a lasciare quanto prima l'edificio. Si pentì di essersi sbarazzata dei suoi vecchi abiti, ma promise a sé stessa che, appena possibile, avrebbe restituito il vestito che la principessa le aveva dato e che tuttora stava indossando. Cercando di eludere la sorveglianza delle guardie, si mosse furtivamente attraverso il corridoio, muovendosi con passo svelto. Mentre passava dinanzi alla biblioteca, fu sorpresa da una voce alquanto familiare.

" Dove credi di andare?" Il principe Nuada le chiese in tono severo, mentre, uscendo dalla biblioteca, avanzò verso di lei.

Lei si fermò, tanto valeva affrontarlo e dirgli tutto: " Vado via, altezza. Ho creato abbastanza problemi.".

" Tu non ti muovi di qui!". La sua figura possente avanzava sempre di più, incutendole timore.

Lei prese un po' di coraggio e ribattè: " Non posso continuare a stare qui! Ho messo in pericolo la vita della principessa e di Abe!".

" Sia mia sorella che Abraham sono al sicuro, ora! Torna nella tua camera! ".

" Non capite, altezza! Tutti coloro che hanno cercato di aiutarmi hanno fatto una brutta fine, o sono stati messi in serio pericolo…Non voglio che succeda anche a voi! Se dovessero scoprirvi…".

" Basta!" Tuonò il principe con rabbia.

Adesso la voce di Selene si fece malferma, ma si sforzò comunque di avere un atteggiamento dignitoso: " Mia madre è morta anche per il vostro popolo. Non permetterò che il suo sacrificio sia reso vano da me. Me la caverò da sola…".

Fece per allontanarsi, ma il principe l'afferrò per un polso, facendola voltare, poi si parò davanti a lei, e la tenne contro il muro.

" Se solo osi fuggire, ti ucciderò io stesso." Sibilò il principe con furia. La fanciulla, spaventata, tentò di dimenarsi: " Lasciatemi…mi fate male…".

Lui per tutta risposta le afferrò il mento, costringendola a guardarlo negli occhi. Con l'altra mano, invece, continuava a tenerle il polso. Selene, inevitabilmente, vide i suoi occhi pervasi di rabbia, e ne fu terrorizzata.

" Ti troverò, dovunque tu vada. E quando ciò avverrà, a nulla serviranno le tue suppliche!".

" Altezza…vi prego…" singhiozzò Selene. Il suo volto era ormai velato dalle lacrime.

La ragazza temette seriamente per la sua vita. Sembrava che il principe la stesse guardando con una furia omicida. Ormai non osava più parlare, si limitava a supplicarlo con lo sguardo.

Lui lentamente le lasciò il polso, mentre ormai Selene era paralizzata. Continuava a tenerla ferma con il suo corpo, e con grande sorpresa di lei, lasciò anche la presa dal suo mento, per afferrarle il capo.

Con la stessa furia con cui l'aveva minacciata, unì le sue labbra a quelle di lei, baciandole e mordendole fino a farle quasi male. Poi aprì la sua bocca, cercando di intensificare la passione con la quale la stava baciando. Lei dapprima rimase impietrita per l'inaspettato bacio, poi, colta da un progressivo turbinio di emozioni, chiuse gli occhi, e rispose schiudendo la sua bocca. Il principe Nuada non aspettò oltre. Insinuò subito la sua lingua nella bocca di lei, provocandole un'ondata di sensazioni a lei sconosciute. Selene aveva baciato un paio di ragazzi prima di allora, ma nessuno dei due aveva mai provocato in lei quel trasporto, quella passione che ora il principe le aveva scatenato. Nemmeno si accorse di avergli afferrato le spalle, mentre lui la cingeva i fianchi e la schiena con entrambe le braccia.

" Non permetterò che tu vada via…non lo permetterò…" le sussurrò il principe in un orecchio, poi continuò a baciarle le labbra, il viso, gli occhi, il collo. Ad un certo punto sembrò notare le lacrime che lei prima aveva versato. Gliele baciò ad una ad una, pentendosi per averle messo tanta paura. Poi le accarezzò il viso con entrambe le mani, e con i pollici asciugò quello che rimase delle sue lacrime.

La contemplò per un attimo, e sorrise pieno di gioia nel vederla piacevolmente sorpresa dal suo bacio. Riprese a baciarla, ma stavolta con più dolcezza. Trascorsero diversi minuti a guardarsi negli occhi e a baciarsi. Il viso di Selene era radioso, abbellito da un piacevole rossore delle guance, che la rendevano meravigliosa. Alzò i suoi occhi: lo sguardo del principe aveva perso tutta la rabbia provata poco prima, era ora pieno di passione e tenerezza. Il suo viso era disteso e sereno, come quello di un angelo. Non l'aveva mai visto così. Era sempre cupo e accigliato, ma non quella volta. Quasi commossa da quella evidente manifestazione d'affetto, adagiò il suo capo sul petto di Nuada, mentre lui con una mano continuava ad abbracciarla, e con l'altra le accarezzava i capelli.

Rimasero così per un lungo istante. Senza parlare.

Il principe Nuada avrebbe voluto trascinare quella creatura nelle sue stanze, nel suo letto, per farla finalmente sua. Ma quando scorse due guardie reali, si staccò a malincuore da quel meraviglioso abbraccio.

" Terranno d'occhio la tua camera, affinché nessuno possa farti del male." La rassicurò tenendole entrambe le mani. Poi continuò:" Sei libera di andare dove vuoi, ma avrai sempre una scorta con te.".

Selene si arrese, e disse con un filo di voce: " Va bene, altezza.".

Accompagnata dalle guardie, la ragazza si allontanò, ma il principe non smetteva di contemplarla da lontano. Quando lei si voltò a rivolgergli un ultimo sguardo, prima di entrare nella sua stanza, lui avrebbe voluto raggiungerla. Ma si frenò.

A pensarci bene, era stato troppo irruente a baciarla in quel modo, senza nemmeno chiedersi se lei fosse consenziente o meno. Era stato colto da uno strano furore, come se avesse avuto paura di perderla…No! Non era possibile, era solo paura che lei potesse mettere in ulteriori difficoltà il suo popolo, vagando libera per le strade di New York, dove sarebbe stata di certo una preda facile per i membri dell' HDC. Quel bacio era stato solo un impeto di passione, una debolezza di fronte ad una donna.

Era da tempo che gli impegni politici per il suo popolo non gli permettevano di pensare all'amore, per cui era normale che avesse ceduto con tanta facilità, proprio con lei, che non era nemmeno particolarmente fascinosa. Promise a sé stesso che avrebbe tentato, in futuro, di controllarsi, e di non coinvolgere i suoi sentimenti.

Quando Selene chiuse la porta della sua camera, si sentì piacevolmente confusa. Toccò le sue labbra ancora gonfie dai conturbanti baci del principe. Non aveva idea di quanto fosse passionale. Ora che ci pensava, aveva anche sentito l'eccitazione di Nuada contro i suoi fianchi, quando lui la teneva prigioniera contro il muro. Al solo pensiero arrossì, soffocando un risolino. Provava vergogna, ma al tempo stesso eccitazione alla sola idea di essere posseduta da lui.

Poi cercò di scacciare dalla sua mente quei pensieri peccaminosi:

"_E' un principe, io una sguattera. E' un elfo, ed io sono mezza umana. Devo lasciar perdere, prima che le cose peggiorino"._

Con questi pensieri si coricò, cercando inutilmente di prendere sonno.


	13. Capitolo XIII

Capitolo XIII

Abe si svegliò disteso su un letto, in una stanza a lui ignota, circondato da tre elfi che confabulavano tra loro. Quando uno di loro si accorse che il mutante era sveglio, gli si avvicinò e con fare gentile gli chiese: " Come vi sentite, signore?".

" Beh, un po' confuso…" Rispose, continuando a guardarsi intorno.

Notando il suo smarrimento, l'eterea creatura gli disse: " Siete stato condotto nell'infermeria reale per ordine del principe Nuada. Avete protetto la principessa e miss Wood. Ve ne siamo grati.".

Così dicendo, l'elfo, seguito dagli altri due, chinò il capo di fronte ad Abe.

Indeciso se essere lusingato o confuso, Abe ricambiò il cenno del capo, e cercò di sollevarsi.

" Restate ancora steso, signore. Vi aiutiamo noi ad adagiarvi meglio".

Gli sistemarono i cuscini in modo che lui potesse stare sollevato col busto. Poi passarono a servirgli uova marce e bevande.

Quando ebbe finito di mangiare, la principessa Nuala entrò nella stanza, salutata dai profondi inchini dei medici.

" Vi prego, signori, di lasciarci soli. Vorrei avere un colloquio privato con Abraham.".

" Si, altezza.".

Lentamente, i tre uscirono e chiusero la porta.

La principessa si avvicinò con la sua inconfondibile grazia al letto di Abe:

" Come stai, Abraham?"

" S…sto bene, grazie.".

" Sei stato un vero eroe, te ne siamo tutti riconoscenti.".

" E' il minimo che possa fare per voi, altezza.".

" Ti prego, chiamami Nuala." Disse la principessa.

Abe era quasi imbarazzato alla sola idea che lei gli permettesse di chiamarla per nome.

Cercò di schiarirsi la voce, e le disse: " Altez…ehm…Nuala! Oggi, al mercato dei troll, volevo parlarti di una cosa: quando noi eravamo ad Antrim, in Irlanda, ti rivelai quello che…provo! "

" Si.". Convenne lei.

" Beh….abbiamo parlato di tante cose in questi giorni…abbiamo letto poesie, ma….ciò che vorrei chiederti ora…in merito a ciò che ti ho detto lì…è….che ne pensi?".

Dopo un attimo di pausa, nel quale Abe non aveva il coraggio di guardarla negli occhi, la principessa sorrise e gli porse la sua mano.

Nello sfiorarla, avvertì un'ondata di sentimenti e di emozioni molto simili a quelli che lui le aveva trasmesso a Beethmora. Alzò lo sguardo, dilatando le sue branchie, come faceva quando era particolarmente nervoso.

Nuala, vedendo la sua timidezza, si chinò per dargli un castissimo bacio sulle labbra. Era timida e inesperta quanto lui, non voleva dar sfogo ad una passione che non sapeva come manifestare, ma il suo cuore batté all'impazzata. Mentre Abe continuava a tenere le sue labbra premute contro quelle di lei, le sfiorò delicatamente il viso con la sua mano palmata, cercando di "osare" di più.

Ma furono interrotti da una voce roca che proveniva dall'esterno: " Aah! Al diavolo gli ordini del principe! Siamo suoi amici, cazzo!".

Si udivano anche le voci dei medici che tentavano timidamente di trattenere il visitatore, accompagnato da un altro che aveva un chiarissimo accento tedesco e che, tentando forse di essere conciliante, cercava di convincere i cerusici a farli entrare.

" Red e Johann? Sono qui! " disse Abe.

La principessa andò all'uscio. Appena videro la sua presenza, tutti si ammutolirono.

" I signori qui presenti sono nostri carissimi amici. Possono fare visita ad Abraham ogni volta che lo desiderano.". Disse dolcemente Nuala.

I medici, dopo un inchino, indietreggiarono, permettendo ai due amici di passare.

" Come te la passi, Bloom?" Esordì Red.

" Non mi lamento, entro pochi minuti dovrei essere in grado di rialzarmi" rispose Abe.

" Non esagerare, dolcezza! I biondini qui fuori dicono che non potrai rialzarti prima di mezz'ora!" rispose Red. Poi si voltò verso la principessa e disse: " Ehm…mi scusi signora...Per me "biondino", è un complimento…".

" Tranquillo, agente Hellboy, non mi offendo." Rispose divertita la principessa.

Red arrossì. Se non altro, la principessa Nuala sapeva essere molto comprensiva.

" Dov'è Liz?" Chiese Abe.

" Non si sente molto bene, ed ho insistito affinché restasse a casa!". Rispose Red.

" Agente Sapien, la nostra non è solo una semplice visita di cortesia! Siamo qui per parlarti di una questione urgente!" disse il dottor Krauss.

" Di cosa si tratta?" domandò Abe.

" Abbiamo notizie in merito all'HDC!"

" Sappiamo con certezza che abbiamo una spia lì al BPRD. Qualche stronzetto, infatti, raccoglie informazioni dettagliate sulle nostre attività". Intervenne Red.

"…E le spiffera ai pezzi grossi dell'HDC." Continuò Abe.

" Già!". Fece eco Red. " Sappiamo anche chi è il bastardo".

Allo sguardo interrogativo di Nuala e di Abe, Johann Krauss continuò: " Abbiamo seri sospetti su Thomas Manning.".

" Tom? Ma è impossibile!"

" Sospettiamo di lui, perchè ha agganci importanti sia con il governo che con persone che in seguito si sono rivelate membri della Human Defense Corporation. Come avrebbero fatto, altrimenti, a sapere che miss Wood non è morta? Abbiamo allertato tutta la centrale per fare ricerche su lei e la madre, ma gli unici a sapere che è ancora viva siamo noi e lui! ".

" E come fa a sapere che è proprio qui, al mercato dei troll? Nessuno glielo ha detto…" Chiese Abe pensieroso, ponendo questa domanda più a sé stesso che ai suoi amici.

" Deve averci fatto seguire!" Rispose Red. " Dopo la nostra avventura ad Antrim, non ci ha più rotto le scatole con le sue prediche. Sembra non accorgersi mai delle nostre assenze, ma credo debba averci messo qualcuno alle calcagna!". Si accese un sigaro.

Finalmente Nuala decise di intervenire: " Siete proprio sicuri che si tratti del vostro, ehm…responsabile?".

" Beh, altezza. Adesso i nostri sono solo sospetti. Ma non siamo lontani dalla verità. Una cosa è certa, c'è una talpa al BPRD". Rispose Johann.

" E credo possiate trovare molto utile le rivelazioni del nostro ospite!" Intervenne il principe Nuada, che da qualche istante era rimasto sulla soglia della porta. Tutti si voltarono a guardarlo.

" Sua biondezza reale!" Lo salutò Red.

Ignorando l'insolito appellativo del demone, Nuada avanzò nell'infermeria. Si avvicinò al letto di Abe: " Abraham. Hai protetto la mia sorella e Sel…miss Wood, dimostrando di essere un eroe. Te ne sono grato.".

" Dovere.". Rispose Abe, mentre mise le gambe fuori dal letto. Ormai aveva quasi del tutto riacquistate le forze.

" Cosa dicevi in merito al tuo "ospite"?" Chiese Red incuriosito.

" L'uomo che vi ha attaccati al mercato dei troll. E' nostro prigioniero".

In meno di un quarto d'ora, tutti si trovarono nei sotterranei del deposito ferroviario, adibiti a prigioni.

L'uomo che cercavano era legato ad una sedia, e dai lividi evidenti sul volto, era chiaro che aveva subito percosse. Era circondato da guardie reali, e tremò appena vide il principe Nuada, segno chiaro che era stato proprio lui a ridurlo in quello stato.

" Ciao, amico!" Disse Red, sardonico. Poi squadrò l'uomo con fare incuriosito: " Io credo proprio di conoscerti…".

" E' John Walden!" esclamò una voce femminile. Tutti si voltarono indietro, e videro Selene con le braccia incrociate sul petto. Non sembrava meravigliata di vedere quello strano personaggio. Nuada fu contrariato di vederla fuori dalla sua stanza, per giunta facendosi vedere da un sicario, ma decise di sorvolare.

" Conosce quest'uomo, miss Wood?". chiese meravigliato il dottor Krauss.

" Certo!" Ribatté lei, avvicinandosi al prigioniero. " Edgar è un suo cliente abituale! Non è così, John?".

" Edgar?" chiese Red.

" E' il capo dell'HDC. Ovviamente è uno pseudonimo.".

" Perché non ti è mai saltato in mente di dirci chi è, ragazzina?" domandò contrariato Red.

" Perché non so chi sia, Hellboy." Rispose tranquillamente la ragazza. " Nessuno lo ha mai visto in volto. Non si fa vedere nemmeno dai suoi più stretti collaboratori.".

" …E'…vero…" intervenne debolmente Walden.

" E' stato lui a mandarti da Selene?" chiese Abe.

" Si…Spesso mi incarica di riportare i fuggitivi ai laboratori.".

" Pezzo di merda! Sapevi ciò che succedeva lì, eppure li riportavi indietro!" Urlò Red, trattenuto a stento da Selene e Johann.

" Calmati, Red!" Disse Krauss quasi timidamente. Poi si rivolse ancora a John:

" E' stato lui a dirle dov'era Selene?"

" Si. Sapeva che si aggirava ancora per New York, esattamente presso il mercato dei Troll. E sa che ha contatti anche con voi…".

" Le ha mai rivelato il suo nome, sig. Walden?"

" No mai.".

" Le ha mai dato informazioni riguardo alla sua vera identità?".

" No..no. Solo una volta, mi disse che aveva scelto questo nome perché ispirato da un suo scrittore preferito…Edgar Allan Poe, credo.".

" Poe? Manning ha una vera e propria fissa per Poe!" disse Abe con sorpresa e sgomento.

" Figlio di puttana!". Esclamò Red.

Abe fu seriamente turbato: " Liz è alla centrale, Red! Faremmo meglio a raggiungerla!".

" Oddio! Liz!". Gridò Red. E corse subito fuori dalla prigione per recarsi alla centrale.

Abe e Johann lo seguirono. Dal lontano corridoio si udirono le raccomandazioni del dottor Krauss: " Mi raccomando, agente Hellboy! Mantenga la calmaaaa! Non facciamoci scoprireee!".

Nella sala rimasero solo John Walden, Selene e i due reali di Beethmora.

" Credevo che riuscissi a leggere le informazioni da lui telepaticamente, fratello.". Disse la principessa.

" L'ho fatto, infatti.".

" Allora che bisogno c'era di malmenarlo così?".

Il principe si accigliò: " Non sopportavo l'idea che potesse farti del male, sorella.". Estrasse subito un pugnale, dirigendosi verso Walden.

Selene prontamente gli fermò il polso con entrambe le mani, quando lui stava per colpirlo alla gola:" Che volete fare?".

Il principe la strattonò, liberandosi facilmente di lei:" Faccio quello che è giusto!".

" No! Potrebbe servirci. Per favore…". La voce di Selene cercava di essere supplichevole. Non voleva scatenare di nuovo le ire del principe.

" Fratello! Fermati, ti prego!". Aggiunse Nuala

" Ci ha già informato bene.". Guardò con occhi maligni il povero tremante John, che per lo spavento non osava nemmeno gridare. Ma poi volse lo sguardo verso gli occhi imploranti di sua sorella e di Selene.

Ormai esasperato, si voltò di nuovo verso il prigioniero, e aggiunse: " Stanotte non morirà. Domani decideremo cosa fare di lui".

Le due donne si guardarono sollevate. Nuala, in particolare, fu molto lieta di vedere che suo fratello rinunciava ad uccidere un prigioniero umano.


	14. Capitolo XIV

Capitolo XIV

Liz si era recata nella biblioteca. Stava molto meglio, dopo la nausea dalla quale era stata colta qualche ora prima. La gravidanza non le aveva messo voglie particolari di alimenti, ma ogni tanto se ne andava in giro per dedicarsi a qualcosa. Quella sera era il turno dei libri. Una volta lì, diede un'occhiata in giro per cercare qualcosa che potesse piacerle. Magari una lettura leggera, o ad un romanzo d'amore…

Salì le scale e accedette alla parte superiore della biblioteca. Prese un saggio di psicoanalisi, che sfortunatamente le scivolò dalle mani e andò a finire giù in mezzo ad una catasta di vecchi libri.

"_Dannazione!" _pensò. Scese subito a cercarlo, ma trovò Manning che lo aveva già tra le mani.

" Buonasera, Liz!". Cominciò con fare enigmatico.

" Ciao Tom!" rispose la ragazza.

" Sei sola?"

" Si..."

" Mmh... e ci diamo alle letture, eh?" Continuò Thomas con la stessa, identica espressione.

" Beh…si…"

" Si! Si! La gravidanza porta anche a questo, lo so! Devi pure, del resto, pensare a qualcosa…"

" Direi proprio di si, Tom".

" Bene. Ma spesso ci si dedica a cose che non sono di certo accettabili da parte dei nostri superiori. Non è così, Sherman?". Ribatté sardonico il capo del BPRD.

Liz ebbe la netta sensazione che Manning fosse venuto con l'intenzione di importunarla:" Non so davvero dove vuoi arrivare, Tom.".

Thomas Manning reagì in modo quasi isterico: " Già! Non lo sai…Nessuno di voi sa quanti sacrifici occorrano per portare avanti una centrale di questo tipo. Nessuno conosce la responsabilità di garantire la sicurezza del nostro paese. Mi chiamate traditore perché ho scelto di voltarvi le spalle e di passare ad altro, ma non avete idea di quello che mi è costato!".

" Cosa stai dicendo, Manning?" Rispose Liz, cominciando a preparare una fiamma in una mano, per potersi difendere. Il suo superiore, infatti, appariva come preso da una strana rabbia. Era stata informata da Red e Johann riguardo ai loro sospetti su Thomas, e cominciò a prepararsi all'attacco.

" Sto dicendo, agente Sherman, che ho fatto una cosa che non vi piacerà, ma era necessaria...".

" Continuo a non seguirti!"

" Ora è meglio che risolva la questione una volta per tutte. Comincerò da te.". Riprese Tom con una calma quasi glaciale. Infilò la sua mano destra nel giaccone. Stava estraendo qualcosa.

In quel preciso istante fu afferrato da Red, che lo bloccò.

" Che diavolo stai facendo, Red?" gridò Manning.

" Cos'hai nella giacca? Cosa volevi fare a Liz?" Gridò Red, tenendolo fermo. Non aspettò nemmeno la sua risposta, che fu lui ad estrarre uno strano, piccolo oggetto dalla tasca interna della giacca di Manning.

" Che diavolo è?" Chiese preoccupato.

" E' la chiave della nuova macchinetta del caffè! Che diavolo volevi che fosse?".

Red lasciò la presa, e aggiunse incredulo: " Parlavi delle macchine per il caffé?".

" Si! Accidenti! Sto distribuendo le chiavi a tutti i dipendenti. Non vi trovavo, ho cominciato a darne una a Liz!". Così dicendo, la strappò dalla mano di Red e la porse alla ragazza.

A questo punto fu proprio lei ad intervenire: " Tom. Non capisco: perché prima hai parlato di sacrifici, di tradimenti, del fatto che ci hai voltato le spalle e che ti chiamiamo traditore…?".

Manning tirò un profondo sospiro, come per preparasi a dare una rivelazione agghiacciante:

" Ragazzi, forse c'è una cosa che non sapete…".

" Parla, siamo tutt'orecchi.". Rispose Red sulle spine.

" Dovete sapere che...E' la quinta volta questo mese che quegli idioti dell'ufficio "casi irrisolti" hanno rotto la macchina del caffè. Ho cercato di risolvere sostituendole tutte, perché in effetti, sono un po' vecchie. Ho ordinato dei modelli nuovi, che funzionano meglio, ho speso un capitale. E sapete cosa è successo?".

" Cosa?" Chiese Red ormai sollevato, ma anche seccato.

" E' successo che Fred Simmons, il loro capufficio, ormai prossimo alla pensione, è venuto a lamentarsi dicendomi che le macchine nuove non gli vanno a genio, che io non gli ho fatto sapere nulla, che ho tradito la loro fiducia. E sta dicendo in giro che sono un incompetente, un traditore. Quel vecchio rompiscatole! Ma si può essere più polemici?".

Red rimase allibito. Fu raggiunto subito da Johann ed Abe i quali, notando che era tutto tranquillo, non proferirono parola.

" Appena posso darò le chiavi anche a voi, ragazzi…" Poi si allontanò, parlando ormai da solo :"Qui si sta tramando contro di me, vogliono attaccare a tutti i costi il mio potere…".

Quando Manning fu fuori dalla loro vista, Red e Liz si abbracciarono, sollevati.

" Per un attimo ho temuto seriamente che volesse uccidermi." Disse Liz.

" Non lo avrei mai permesso, baby." Rispose l'enorme demone rosso, sollevandole il mento.

" R…Red!" Disse Abe: " Io e il dottor Krauss andiamo nella sua camera per decidere sul da farsi in caso di emergenza. Appena hai…ehm…finito, raggiungici pure lì.".

Così dicendo, prese in disparte Johann, e uscirono fuori.

Una volta rimasti soli, Red e Liz si scambiarono un ulteriore abbraccio. Poi Red disse: " Non è più sicuro stare qui, Liz. Dovremmo andarcene.".

" Ma dove, Red? E poi daremmo troppo nell'occhio adesso.".

" Hai ragione. Quel Manning sembra un coglione, ma in realtà è un demonio. Appena avremo la possibilità andremo via di qui…Voglio il meglio per i nostri figli…e per te, Liz!".

" Il meglio ce l'ho già."o già.glio ce l'per i miei figli. possibilità andremo via di qui.. io potere...la. elazione agghiacciante: acca di Mani"" Rispose dolcemente la pirocinetica, schioccandogli un bacio sulle labbra. Red ne fu commosso: era chiaro che si riferiva a lui. Anche se sapeva benissimo che lei lo amava, non smetteva mai di commuoversi ogni volta che Liz gli dimostrava il suo affetto.

Per questo non aspettò oltre: la prese subito in braccio, dirigendosi verso la loro camera.


	15. Capitolo XV

Capitolo XV

Anche se molto stanca, quella notte non riuscì a dormire molto. L'incontro con Walden l'aveva fatta ripiombare in ricordi che voleva cancellare a tutti i costi dalla sua mente. Era chiaramente turbata, ma cercò comunque di riposare. Quando fu svegliata dallo stesso incubo che la perseguitava da ormai cinque anni, decise che non era più il caso di continuare a dormire. Si diresse verso la sua vecchia borsetta a tracolla, che aveva sempre con sé. Vi estrasse il siero, per controllare che non fosse danneggiato. Lo avvolse in diversi strati di stoffa, e decise di metterlo in un'altra borsa, dal momento che la sua era ormai logora e danneggiata in più punti. Optò per una sorta di saccoccia che poteva tenere all'altezza della vita tramite una sorta di cinta. Anche gli elfi, che usavano abiti d'altri tempi, utilizzavano questo metodo per portare con sé le cose più preziose. Si lavò e si vestì di un semplice abito blu, in cotone, non molto dissimile da quello che aveva indossato il giorno prima.

Si recò in biblioteca, per vedere se c'erano libri alla sua portata. Era situata in una sala abbastanza grande, vi erano anche diverse poltone e scrivanie dove ci si poteva sedere per consultare i testi. A quell'ora non c'era anima viva, ad eccezione delle guardie reali che la tenevano d'occhio da lontano. Diede un'occhiata ai volumi. Purtroppo erano quasi tutti in lingua elfica. Quei pochi scritti in inglese erano saggi di antropologia e scienze politiche.

Ma in un angolino, quasi nell'ombra, intravide un vecchio libro giallognolo, che un tempo doveva essere stato bianco. Il suo titolo era: La signora delle camelie, di Alexandre Dumas. Lo prese immediatamente, e cominciò a leggerlo, accomodandosi presso una delle scrivanie disponibili. Era abbastanza scorrevole, ma l'immagine della morte, molto presente all'interno del romanzo, la rattristò molto.

Dopo qualche ora di avida lettura, fu interrotta da una voce:" Gia' sveglia?".

Il principe Nuada era nella biblioteca, appoggiato ad uno dei pilastri. Selene ebbe la sensazione che la stesse osservando da tempo. Si alzò immediatamente e fece una riverenza: " Buona notte, altezza.".

" Facciamo le ore piccole, non è così?" chiese il principe divertito.

La ragazza arrossì: " Beh...non riesco a dormire, in effetti.".

" Capisco.".

Dopo un lungo attimo di silenzio, il principe riuscì a chiederle: " Cosa leggi?".

" Dumas. La signora delle camelie.".

" Conosco quel romanzo. Devo ammettere che gli umani riescono spesso a sorprendermi con le loro produzioni artistiche. Certe meraviglie mi fanno dimenticare quanto siano avidi e irrispettosi nei nostri confronti.".

Fingendo di ignorare quel commento, Selene chiese: " Dalle vostre parti vi dedicate anche allo studio dei nostri testi, della nostra cultura?".

" Certo che si, ragazza!". Poi si avvicinò e le disse ironico:" A volte vorremmo che anche voi facciate lo stesso con noi.".

Selene abbassò lo sguardo. Non aveva come controbattere, dal momento che il principe aveva chiaramente ragione. Ma ad un certo punto, guardando la copertina del romanzo di Dumas, ebbe l'idea di chiedergli: " Altezza, voi credete nella redenzione?".

" Redenzione?"

" Si! Non c'è nulla, secondo voi, che possa riscattare l'uomo dalla sua condizione, dalla sua...caducità?"

" Non credo proprio." rispose secco Nuada. " E sinceramente, non so proprio come possa crederci tu, con quell'assurda idea del siero.".

" L'uomo è responsabile delle cose più atroci, ma anche di quelle più alte e belle, sire.".

" Concordo. Ma non possiamo stare qui ad aspettare qualche buona azione mentre ci sterminano.".

Selene restò in silenzio, pensando che era inutile discutere con lui, e che solo il tempo avrebbe potuto mitigare il suo profondo disprezzo per la natura umana. Nuada le voltò le spalle, e disse: " Volevo parlarti a proposito di ciò che è accaduto ieri.".

Selene sollevò il suo sguardo verso di lui: " Si, altezza?".

" Quel...bacio. E' stato uno sbaglio. Un momento di…irrazionalità. Non volevo importunarti.".

" Non dovete scusarvi, sire.".

" Si, invece. Sia chiaro: sei una ragazza carina ma, sentimentalmente parlando, non ho nulla da darti." disse secco.

Nell'udire ciò, Selene sentì un fortissimo dolore al cuore. Ma pensò che, del resto, doveva aspettarselo. Non poteva di certo pensare che un avvenente principe elfico potesse avere attenzioni verso di lei. Forse aveva addirittura una compagna. La colpa era stata sua, si era lasciata coinvolgere emotivamente.

Il principe Nuada, si voltò verso di lei, e le disse: " Ti lascio alla tua lettura. Non voglio disturbarti oltre.".

Si allontanò dalla biblioteca, lasciandola sola con le sue angosce. Selene non ebbe più il coraggio di aprire il libro: "come ho fatto ad essere così stupida?" si rimproverò. E continuò a ripetersi: "stupida, stupida, stupida!". Decise tuttavia che non gli avrebbe mostrato il suo dispiacere. Se c'era una cosa che sua madre le aveva insegnato, era di mostrarsi fiera ed orgogliosa, e di non elemosinare amore da nessuno, tantomeno da chi non è disposto a darne. Si rialzò, convincendosi di stare bene da sola, che non aveva bisogno di sentirsi amata da Nuada, ma una lacrima la tradì, facendo capolino dai suoi occhi. Tuttavia Selene non si arrese, non scoppiò a piangere. Non lo avrebbe fatto, non stavolta. Tornò alla sua camera, cercando finalmente di riposare.

Appena varcò la soglia dell'uscio, cercò di allontanare il buio della sua stanza accendendo una candela sullo scrittoio. Cercò la camicia da notte, poi si infilò la vestaglia: la conversazione di prima col principe le aveva tolto il sonno.

Si sedette sul letto, cercando di riordinare i pensieri. Improvvisamente, una voce autorevole e profonda le disse in tono fermo:

" Togliti quella vestaglia!"

Selene si voltò di scatto, terrorizzata. Guardando nella semioscurità, colse una sagoma a lei familiare. Mise meglio a fuoco: era il principe Nuada.

Con voce tremante, la ragazza disse quasi con stizza: " Mi avete terrorizzata!".

Il principe non parlò. Guardandola divertito, le si avvicinò, sfiorandole una guancia e il collo. A Selene sembrava che lui la stesse osservando spudoratamente dappertutto.

" Non sei mai sola...purtroppo." Cominciò finalmente a dire.

" C...cosa?".

" Ti ho detto di toglierti la vestaglia. Nasconde le parti più importanti, e la cosa mi secca...". Sussurrò il principe con voce roca. Era ormai vicinissimo a lei.

Selene cercò di ricomporsi, poi si allontanò di un passo da lui: " Non posso! Non voglio.".

" No?" chiese ironico. " Tu mi desideri. Sento in te un impeto che cerchi sempre di reprimere.".

" I..impeto?" chiese titubante Selene.

" Lussuria."

" Cosa?" esclamò tra l'incredulità e la stizza.

" Si! Non negarlo." Disse beffardo, mentre si riavvicinò a lei.

" Ma voi avete detto che mi avreste rispettata. Insomma, che non volevate importunarmi..."

" Si, l'ho detto.". Allo sguardo interrogativo della ragazza disse:" Non riesco a controllarmi."

Selene era a metà strada tra l'essere lusingata e spaventata.

" Ma mi avete detto che non avevate nulla da darmi...".

" E' vero anche questo." rispose secco il principe. Gli innumerevoli interrogativi di quella ragazza lo stavano irritando.

" Allora, si può sapere cosa diavolo volete da me?" Chiese con ira la ragazza. Era la prima volta che il principe la vedeva così nervosa.

" Voglio ciò che desideriamo entrambi, donna!" Rispose lui alzando la voce. " Come la chiamate dalle vostre parti?Avventura, forse?".

" Volete...avermi come amante.".

" Finalmente ci sei arrivata!" disse ironico Nuada, parlando come ad una ragazzina particolarmente stupida.

Selene restò impietrita. Non poteva credere a quello che il principe le stava proponendo.

Il principe Nuada le prese entrambe le mani: " Avanti, Selene! Ci desideriamo a vicenda. Cosa aspettiamo?" disse indicando il letto con lo sguardo.

In fondo, era vero. Selene lo desiderava. Ma non poteva tollerare l'idea di non essere amata, di essere trattata alla stregua di un giocattolo pronto a soddisfare le voglie di un uomo.

" Sire, vi ho già detto che non posso." disse la ragazza in un filo di voce, liberando le sue mani da quelle di lui.

" Sappi che difficilmente non ottengo ciò che voglio!" disse Nuada con autorità. Quando lei voltò il suo sguardo, le sollevò il mento, facendo in modo di guardarla negli occhi. Selene restò di ghiaccio, non mosse un solo muscolo, e quando lui insinuò dolcemente la sua lingua tra le sue labbra, le schiuse, permettendogli di assaporarla. Era tutto così strano. Con le parole le diceva che non l'amava affatto, ma la dolcezza dei suoi baci le rivelavano altro...

Lui afferrò i suoi fianchi, stringendola a sè. Le mani di lui vagavano lungo tutta la sua schiena. Le sfilò delicatamente la vestaglia, scoprendo la sua camicia da notte che rivelava ogni sua forma. Il principe continuò a sfiorarla, con un dito accarezzò il suo mento, il collo, poi cominciò a toglierle anche la camicia, scoprendole una spalla. Selene cominciò ad arrossire: il tocco di lui era magico ed esperto, le svelava sensazioni proibite che mai aveva provato fino ad allora. Quando Nuada baciò il suo collo, scoprendole un seno che cominciò ad accarezzare con la mano, la strana eccitazione che Selene aveva provato si accompagnò ad un timore sconosciuto eppure a lei noto.

Inaspettatamente, la ragazza si divincolò, opponendo forte resistenza. Il principe cominciò a tenere salda la sua presa, ma fu inutile. La giovane si era già liberata. Si allontanò da lui per qualche metro, poi si limitò a guardarlo: era chiaramente sconvolta, e lui non era da meno. Nello sguardo del principe, oltre ad una forte eccitazione, si leggeva anche delusione e rabbia. Si fissarono per un breve momento, che a Selene sembrò un'eternità, poi lei si ricompose. Senza nemmeno recuperare la sua vestaglia, scappò via. Al principe Nuada sembrò di averla sentita anche singhiozzare. Restò a lungo in piedi in quella camera da letto.


	16. Capitolo XVI

Capitolo XVI

Johann aveva invitato tutta la squadra nella sua camera, per organizzare un efficiente piano d'azione.

Aveva disposto la pianta dell'intero edificio sulla sua scrivania, e teneva in una mano una bacchetta. Abe era alla sua destra, mentre alla sua sinistra erano giunti da poco anche Liz e Red.

" Signore e signori, questo è l'appartamento di Manning.".

" Si tratta bene, il bastardo! Guarda quanto è grande!" disse Red osservando la pianta. Poi riprese: " Fammi indovinare, Johann. E' lì che dobbiamo cominciare a cercare indizi?"

" Esatto!" rispose il luminare tedesco.

" Perdonami, Johann. Ma sei sicuro che troveremo qualcosa di interessante lì?"

" Si!"

Intervenne Abe: " Due nostri colleghi mi hanno detto di aver visto stamane che c'era uno strano pacco destinato a Manning!".

" Hanno detto da dove proveniva?" Chiese Liz.

" No, era senza mittente. Ma hanno potuto solo leggere la scritta: top secret.".

" Hai saputo altro?" Incalzò Liz.

" No. Hanno cominciato a fare un paio di battute su quel pacco, poi hanno cambiato argomento. Non volevo insospettirli mostrandomi interessato alla consegna."

Red disse: " Hai fatto bene. Adesso sappiamo cosa cercare.".

" Ben detto, agente Hellboy!" Esclamò entusiasta il dottor Krauss. " Dobbiamo solo entrare nell'appartamento del dottor Manning. Probabilmente all'interno del pacco troveremo sicuramente documenti che provano il legame di Manning con l' HDC.".

" Ma l'appartamento di Manning è nel settore A12, che è protetto, solo la sentinella lì può farci accedere, facendo riconoscere le nostre impronte digitali.". Disse Liz.

" Questo sarebbe un problema, se vogliamo agire senza farci vedere.". disse Abe.

" Potrei stordirla con il mio braccio di pietra e avvicinare la sua mano ai sensori." intervenne Red.

" Troppo complicato, Red. Credo che abbiamo una soluzione molto più semplice, a portata di mano" ribattè Abe, volgendosi verso il dottor Krauss.

Pochi minuti dopo, la squadra si diresse in modo furtivo presso i corridoi del settore A12. Prima che Red potesse svoltare l'angolo, facendosi vedere dalla guardia, Liz lo trattenne per un braccio, ammonendolo con sguardo severo.

" Scusa, Liz.." sussurrò il demone rosso. Non riusciva a contenere il suo entusiasmo per quella missione pericolosa.

" Shhhh! L'entrata è proprio qui, dietro di noi..." gli intimò lei, temendo di farsi sentire.

Johann intervenne secco: " Allora, agenti. Ricapitoliamo: vi faccio accedere al settore A12, voi vi nascondete, poi distraggo Manning e voi vi intrufolate nel suo appartamento. Intesi?" mentre ribadiva l'ultima parte del piano, girò subito la manopola della sua tuta contenitiva .

" Ok." Sussurrarono tutti in coro.

La guardia addetta all'ingresso del settore A12 stava sbadigliando da ore. Il silenzio che regnava in quei corridoi era un discreto invito a sonnecchiare. Tuttavia i suoi sensi si allarmarono tutti quando sentì bisbigliare da dietro l'angolo. Sapeva benissimo che l'enorme corridoio al di là del muro conduceva all' Area 51. Di solito non passava nessuno a quell'ora. Forse il sonno gli stava giocando brutti scherzi. Eppure non seppe resistere alla tentazione di andare a controllare.

" Chi va là?" Esclamò. Non udì risposta.

Decise pertanto di allontanarsi dalla sua postazione per controllare di persona. Non riuscì nemmeno a svoltare l'angolo che fu investito da una scarica di fumo. Fu tutto ciò che riuscì a ricordare, prima di ritrovarsi di nuovo alla postazione, stesa supina a terra.

Dall'altro lato dell'ingresso, la squadra stava camminando con molta circospezione. Per fortuna a quell'ora non c'era quasi nessuno.

Si avvicinarono all'appartamento di Manning, che era in fondo ad un corridoio abbastanza lungo, pieno di decorazioni ai lati. Si fermarono tutti.

" Cosa ci garantisce che Manning uscirà tra poco?" si chiese Red.

" A quest'ora prende sempre un caffè." intervenne il dottor Krauss.

" Il caffè? Alle 3 del mattino?" chiese estrefatta Liz.

" E' sempre stato un tipo strano" rispose Red. " ...E scommetto che è proprio l'ora in cui elabora i suoi diabolici piani per ucciderci tutti!".

" Eccolo...Red!" esclamò Abe indicando la porta dell'appartamento che si stava aprendo.

" Presto! Dietro quella pianta!". Disse Johann indicando un'enorme pianta che si trovava al lato destro dell'ingresso, non molto lontano da quest'ultimo.

Corsero tutti dietro quella pianta, pregando che Tom non notasse l'enorme massa rossa che ci si nascondeva dietro.

" Dottor Manning! Ero venuto appunto per cerare lei!" esordì Johann Krauss allargando le braccia in modo affettuoso.

" Dottor Krauss...non mi aspettavo di vederla da queste parti...se avessi saputo mi sarei dato un'aggiustatina.". Rispose imbarazzato Tom. Era vestito di abiti abbastanza informali (un paio di pantaloni color tortora ed una semplice camiciola bianca), visto che quella notte non aveva molto da lavorare.

" Non si preoccupi, dottor Manning, siamo tra di noi!" disse spavaldo Johann.

Quando finalmente Manning si avvicinò all'ectoplasmico agente, lasciando la porta aperta, le tre aspiranti spie si intrufolarono nell'appartamento. Thomas si voltò di scatto: avrebbe giurato di vedere qualcosa di rosso che si muoveva vicino all'ingresso di casa sua! Tuttavia non vide nulla, e si tranquillizzò.

_"Davanti a me c'è Johann, se avesse visto qualcosa alle mie spalle mi avrebbe certamente avvertito"_ pensò erroneamente.

" Dottor Manning, voglio farle i miei complimenti!"

" C-complimenti? Per cosa?" chiese lusingato e incuriosito Manning.

" Ma per il suo operato, ovvio!" rispose Johann.

" Davvero?"

" Certo! La sua recente idea di...ehm...cambiare le macchine del caffè è stata una mossa geniale!"

" Dice sul serio, signore?" chiese quasi commosso Thomas. Non poteva credere alle sue orecchie.

" Ma certo! Sto quasi pensando di segnalarlo ai nostri capi di Washington!" rispose il dottor Krauss.

" Sono contento di aver trovato una persona come lei che mi apprezza, signore! Ultimamente sono stato ripetutamente attaccato. Perchè...deve sapere che questo mese i dipendenti dell'ufficio "casi irrisolti" hanno rotto per ben cinque volte la macchina del caffè..." e da lì cominciò a narrare per l'ennesima volta la grave ingiustizia subita dal malvagio capufficio Fred Simmons. Mentre raccontava tutto, si allontanò dal corridoio, dimenticando completamente di aver lasciato la porta del suo appartamento aperta.

Nel frattempo, Abe, Liz e Red erano ben nascosti nell'appartamento del loro capo. Appena videro Manning e Johann allontanarsi, cominciarono a cercare.

" Da dove diavolo cominciamo?" Chiese Red.

" Dallo studio.".

Sfortunatamente per i nostri amici, l'appartamento di Manning era strapieno di librerie, scrittoi e armadi strapieni di documenti. Tuttavia non c'era nulla di compromettente. Nemmeno qualcosa che potesse anche far solo sospettare tracce di una società segreta votata alla distruzione delle creature non umane.

" Bingo!" Esclamò improvvisamente Red.

" Cosa hai trovato?" chiese Abe con apprensione.

" Una multa per divieto di sosta...a quanto pare Mister Perfezione ha parcheggiato in doppia fila..."

" Red!" esclamò Liz stizzita.

" Scusa, Liz..." rispose Red, abbassando gli occhi.

Proprio in quel momento, sentirono che qualcuno si stava avvicinando alla porta di casa ancora semiaperta. Immediatamente Abe si nascose dietro delle tende, Liz si celò dietro una enorme pianta, mentre chi era rimasto senza nascondiglio era Red. Cercò con disperazione un posto che potesse mimetizzare il suo gigantesco corpo.

Scappò nella camera da letto di Manning, chiudendosi dentro l'armadio.

Thomas entrò. Da come parlava, sembrava che ci fosse qualcuno con lui, ma capirono subito che stava parlando da solo:

" Ha parlato bene di me...non ci credo! Eheheheh! Non ci credo...".

Quando Thomas Manning andò in camera da letto, Liz cominciò a tremare come una foglia. _"Ma che fine ha fatto Johann?"_ pensò. Dopo alcuni minuti vide rispuntare Manning vestito in giacca e cravatta. Capì che Johann doveva averlo invitato a bere qualcosa per distrarlo a lungo. Appena udì la porta chiudersi, corse subito in camera da letto, raggiunta da Abe: " Red! Red! Dove sei?".

" Dannazione! Quella carogna stava per beccarmi!" esclamò il demone aprendo dall'interno l'anta dell' armadio.

"Grazie a Dio non ti ha scoperto." disse Abe.

" Red, guarda!" gridò Liz.

Hellboy si voltò: proprio in fondo all'armadio c'era una scatola.

" Tiralo fuori, fratello!" disse Abe.

Red non se lo fece ripetere due volte: tirò fuori la scatola. Era stata appena aperta, e videro chiaramente che all'infuori di essa c'era una carta postale con la scritta: top secret.

" E' il pacco che Manning ha ricevuto oggi!" affermò Abe.

Lo guardarono tutti per un lungo istante, sapendo benissimo che avrebbero trovato delle cose raccapriccianti. Nella mente di ognuno si figurava di tutto: documenti compromettenti, foto, armi, elenchi di potenziali vittime. Non avevano il coraggio di aprire, ma sapevano bene che dovevano farlo.

Il primo che si fece avanti fu Red: si chinò lentamente sulla scatola misteriosa, cominciò ad aprirla. Vide che una carta stava avvolgendo qualcosa che, a tatto, sembrava morbido.

Prese lentamente il contenuto della scatola.

" Red, fai attenzione!" disse Liz con voce tremante. Abe non diceva nulla, si limitava ad agitare convulsivamente le branchie.

Poggiarono lo strano oggetto morbido sul pavimento, poi aprirono lentamente: ciò che videro li lasciò sbigottiti.

" Cooooooooosa?" Gridò Red.

" Ma...è...è..." disse incerta Liz, non credendo ai propri occhi.

" Un..." aggiunse Abe.

" Un tutù!" affermò Red. " Un fottutissimo tutù rosa!".

" Completo anche di scarpette, a quanto pare..." disse Liz, controllando nella scatola.

" Che diavolo se ne fa Manning di un tutù?"

" Non lo so..." rispose la ragazza " Certo, però che...è carino.".

" Concordo ma non abbiamo trovato nulla." ribatté Abe.

" Dobbiamo andare via da qui!" disse Red " Thomas potrebbe tornare da un momento all'altro!".

Uscirono furtivamente dall'appartamento di Manning, cercando di cancellare ogni traccia del loro passaggio; non volevano, infatti, che qualcuno si accorgesse che erano stati proprio lì.

Quando uscirono dal settore A12, si recarono di corsa nella camera di Johann Krauss. Lo trovarono intento ad osservare la pianta dell'edificio.

" Johann! Tutto questo casino per un tutù!" Iniziò Red.

" Cosa?" esclamò stupito Krauss.

" Abbiamo trovato un...tutù nella stanza di Manning. Nulla più, purtroppo.". Rispose Abe.

" Intendete dire che non c'erano prove che confermavano i nostri sospetti?".

" Assolutamente no, signore.".

" Mmh...forse ci siamo sbagliati sul dottor Manning.".

" Può darsi che abbia voluto depistarci, oppure che sia solo un povero coglione che abbiamo accusato ingiustamente!".

" Ad ogni modo, dobbiamo continuare ad indagare." intervenne Liz. " Altrimenti Selene continua ad essere in pericolo. E anche noi..." Quando disse l'ultima frase, toccò il suo ventre. Temeva seriamente per le due vite che crescevano dentro di lei.


	17. Capitolo XVII

Capitolo XVII

La perincipessa Nuala vagava nelle stanze del deposito ferroviario, adibito ora a corte. Era angosciata, e corse verso la stanza di Selene: vi trovò suo fratello, seduto sul letto, con la testa fra le mani.

" Selene non è qui, vero?" chiese dolcemente. Non ebbe risposta.

Si sedette accanto a lui: " Perchè non glielo dici?"

" Cosa?" chiese Nuada spazientito.

" Che l'ami.".

Il principe trasse un profondo sospiro, poi si alzò, e cominciò a camminare lentamente, avanti e indietro per la camera.

" Dovrei dunque mentirle, dicendole quello che non provo?"

Nuala lo guardò un pò ironica: " Fratello mio, dimentichi che io e te abbiamo un legame. Puoi ingannare te stesso, ma non me."

" Temo di farle del male." ammise infine l'orgoglioso elfo.

Nuala lo guardò meravigliata: raramente suo fratello si concedeva di dirle quello che provava. Il principe aveva sempre celato le sue paure e i suoi dubbi dietro una maschera fatta di rigidità, rabbia e freddezza.

Nuada annuì, e continuò: " Non voglio farla soffrire. Non come ho fatto con nostro padre e con te."

La principessa Nuala fu presa da un impeto di tenerezza verso suo fratello. Si alzò anche lei, gli si avvicinò e lo baciò sulla fronte: " E' normale che le persone che amiamo sono proprio quelle che ci fanno soffrire. Accade quasi sempre. Soffrirete, ma vi darete anche grandi gioie.".

" E il nostro popolo? Ho dei doveri verso di loro, non voglio che qualcosa interferisca con i miei impegni."

" Non li trascurerai. Nemmeno Selene te lo permetterebbe.".

Dopo un lungo momento di silenzio, gli occhi di Nuada si intristirono pensando a lei:

" Ho visto i suoi occhi, ho sentito le sue sensazioni, quanto soffriva quando le ho detto che non l'amo...potrò mai porre rimedio? "

" Questo dovrai scoprirlo tu, fratello." rispose Nuala sorridendogli.

Il principe Nuada capì a cosa si stava riferendo la principessa. Avvicinandosi a lei, gli disse: " Grazie, sorella!", poi si voltò e corse via dalla stanza.

Nel frattempo, Selene stava correndo per i corridoi del vecchio deposito ferroviario. Corse verso l'uscita come una forsennata, non voleva nemmeno voltarsi indietro, e sperò di non essere vista dalle guardie reali. Se fosse tornata in camera sua, probabilmente avrebbe ceduto a Nuada. Ma lei non voleva assolutamente essere una scaldaletto. Voleva solo amore. E lo voleva proprio da colui che voleva solo usarla. Uscì finalmente all'esterno: faceva un gran freddo, e stava anche per piovere, ma il disagio che il suo corpo provava era nulla rispetto al freddo che aveva nell'anima. Si strinse nelle braccia, riprendendo a camminare.

Cominciò ad essere percossa da brividi, ma non era solo il freddo: avvertì dietro di lei una strana presenza.

Si voltò, riconoscendo una sagoma a lei nota, che puntava una pistola proprio verso di lei.

L'ultima cosa che riuscì a dire fu: " Edgar..." prima di essere colpita da un proiettile anestetico.

" Selene! Selene!" Gridò Nuada per le sale del deposito. Corse verso la biblioteca, ma non la trovò. Riprese a correre per vedere se era andata nella sala del trono, ma non era lì. Fu tentato per un attimo di cercarla al mercato dei troll, ma una strana sensazione gli suggerì di correre fuori.

Stava ormai cominciando a piovere, il principe stava per rientrare dentro, ma fu attratto da qualcosa di bianco che si trovava a pochi metri da lui. Si avvicino: era un lembo della camicia da notte di Selene...allora era uscita! Si guardò intorno, ma non vide nessuno. Vide solo un elicottero che ormai era partito e stava prendendo quota. Ancora più avanti, inoltre, notò un pezzo di carta arrotolato in un sasso. Cominciò a preoccuparsi seriamente per Selene, le mani quasi gli tremavano. Non gli era mai capitato di essere così in apprensione per qualcuno. Quando aprì il messaggio contenuto nel sasso, lesse: IL SIERO IN CAMBIO DELLA RAGAZZA.


	18. Capitolo XVIII

Capitolo XVIII

" Altezza! Altezza! Siamo qui!" gridò Abe mentre lui, Red, Liz e Johann si stavano avvicinando di corsa al vecchio edificio abbandonato. Nuada alzò gli occhi dal misterioso biglietto e li riconobbe.

" Selene è qui?" chiese Red.

" L'hanno...portata via..." rispose il principe, mentre era raggiunto da Nuala, la quale non riuscì a mascherare il suo sgomento.

" Maledizione!" imprecò Liz.

Johann intervenne dicendo: " Sire, abbiamo trovato nell'ufficio del nostro superiore strani documenti che rimandavano all'HDC.".

Liz continuò: " Manning è sparito da qualche ora, crediamo che lui sia Edgar e...a quanto pare ha anche rapito Selene.".

" Dobbiamo subito raggiungerla! Il prigioniero sa dove si trova la sede dell' HDC!". Esclamò Nuada.

" Dovremo anche procurarci il siero. " disse Nuala.

" So dov'è." rispose Nuada, il quale andò di corsa nella stanza di Selene. Cominciò a rovistare. Ricordò che lei gli disse di avere sempre il siero con sè. Aprì l'armadio, e trovò una saccoccia legata al vestito che aveva indossato quel giorno. L'aprì, e vi trovò proprio ciò che si aspettava di trovare.

Raggiunse di nuovo il gruppo, che nel frattempo si stava organizzando per la missione.

Nuada e Nuala condussero tutti da John Walden. Stranamente, nel sotterraneo adibito a prigione non udirono un solo suono, ed era tutto insolitamente buio. Liz ed Abe accesero immediatamente le loro torce.

" Dove sono le guardie reali? Dovrebbero sorvegliare la prigione!" Esclamò il principe Nuada prima di vedere i corpi delle guardie, distesi a terra senza vita.

" Oh cielo!" gridò la principessa Nuala.

Trovarono la porta della cella semiaperta. Al centro di essa trovarono John Walden, legato così come lo avevano lasciato, l'unica differenza era che aveva gli occhi spalancati e un buco in fronte, da cui scorrevano ancora copiose quantità di sangue.

" E' stato assassinato anche lui. Un colpo d'arma da fuoco, a quanto pare..." Constatò Hellboy, mentre Liz illuminava il cadavere con la sua torcia.

" Lo hanno ucciso per zittirlo. ". Confermò Abe.

" Johann, questo è lavoro per te!" esclamò Red con sollievo.

" Non posso garantire che funzionerà: il cervello ha subito notevoli danni, potrei non accedere alle informazioni che ci occorrono.".

" Vale la pena di provare!" Disse Nuada impaziente.

Johann Krauss aprì immediatamente la valvola, dal quale uscì la sua sostanza ectoplasmica, che andò subito ad insinuarsi nel corpo di Walden. Immediatamente il cadavere cominciò a muovere gli occhi e ad emettere stani mugolii. Alzò leggermente il capo, e cominciò a fissare tutti i presenti. Quella visione era raccapricciante, ma non potevano fare a meno di assistervi, se volevano salvare Selene.

Il cadavere di Walden cominciò a dire in modo quasi afasico: " E...dgaaar...". La principessa Nuala si portò la mano alla bocca, cercando di trattenere il pianto. Ne aveva viste di tutti i colori, aveva persino assistito alla morte di suo padre, ma mai le era capitato di vedere qualcosa di così terribile.

Dopo alcuni istanti Walden abbassò di colpo il capo, facendo sussultare tutti.

Il principe Nuada si fiondò sul corpo senza vita, e cominciò a scuoterlo: " Dov'è? Dov'è?" Non ricevette risposta.

Il fumo uscì di nuovo dal corpo di Walden, ritornando nella tuta di contenimento.

" Cos' hai scoperto?" disse Red.

" E' stato ucciso proprio dal nostro Edgar. Credo che Selene si trovi nel New England..." rispose Johann.

" New England? Non è molto lontano! Possiamo arrivarci in elicottero!".

" Non è necessario!" intervenne finalmente Nuala. " Possiamo aprire un varco che possa permetterci di raggiungerla immediatamente."

" Un varco?" Chiese Krauss.

" Si, possiamo sfruttare i quattro elementi per poter aprire un portale ed andare tutti lì.".

Corsero tutti fuori dal deposito ferroviario. Osservarono i due elfi che, armati di diversi oggetti apparentemente insignificanti, si adoperavano per costruire il varco. Con tutta l'esperienza di chi aveva già utilizzato questo sistema, Nuala e Nuada presero un lungo ramo di un salice piangente, che disposero a mò di cerchio.

" Il vento soffia verso nord!" esclamò Nuada.

" Bene! Disponiamo dunque l'acqua, la terra e il fuoco nelle altre direzioni." rispose la principessa. Così dicendo poggiò al suolo quattro ciotole, ognuna recante un simbolo: una la riempirono d'acqua, un'altra di terra, una invece era vuota, mentre la quarta aveva dei semplici pezzi di legno.

" Signori, potete disporvi all'interno del cerchio!" disse Nuada.

Una volta che tutti si disposero nel cerchio, la principessa Nuala disse infine: " Siamo pronti! Manca solo il fuoco per l'ultimo elemento". Si voltò verso Liz che, annuendo, si chinò sulla ciotola con i pezzi di legno e, poggiando la sua mano destra su di essi, emise una discreta fiamma.

Il vento, per tutta risposta, aumentò la sua forza, arrivando quasi a scomporre il magico cerchio creato da tutti quegli oggetti. Trascorsero pochissimi secondi, dopodichè il vento cessò di soffiare, sostituito da una leggera brezza, e tutti ebbero l'impressione di trovarsi in un altro posto.

" Non siamo molto lontani." disse il principe "Ora andiamo!".

Intrapresero la restante parte del viaggio seguendo le indicazioni del dottor Krauss, che si basò sugli ormai sfumati ricordi del defunto Walden.

Nel giro di non molto tempo si recarono tutti presso un' enorme struttura grigia. Erano tutti nascosti, protetti dall'oscurità e dalla fitta vegetazione che c'era intorno.

" Ci siamo!" esclamò silenziosamente Jhoann.

" Sembra un penitenziario!" Osserò Abe.

" E' peggio di un penitenziario!" ribattè Red, dirignando i denti. Accarezzò con la sua mano di pietra l' enorme pistola che aveva portato con sè. La sua Samaritan non lo avrebbe di certo tradito. Avrebbe liberato sicuramente Selene, ma avrebbe tanto voluto uccidere coloro che procuravano tanto dolore a creature come lui e i suoi amici.

Liz, di fianco a lui, quasi leggendogli nel pensiero, gli accarezzò la mano, promettendogli tacitamente il suo sostegno.

Non avevano molto tempo per organizzare un piano, tuttavia dovettero convenire che era necessario, dal momento che non si trattava di una semplice missione, priva anzitutto della possibilità di ricevere rinforzi.

" Ho visto dai ricordi del nostro amico che la struttura è circondata da guardie e telecamere. Prevedo che non sarà affatto facile entrare.". Affermò Johann.

" Volendo potresti far fuori tutte le telecamere, mentre noi facciamo altrettanto con la sorveglianza " suggerì Red.

" Ottimo suggerimento, agente Hellboy. Ma non posso oscurare tutte le telecamere, darebbero l'allarme. Posso però mettere fuori uso quelle che danno sul retro, così penserebbero che si tratti di un guasto, e gli altri potrebbero accedere ai laboratori".

" Sei un genio, sacca di gas!"

" Grazie!" rispose Johann, sinceramente divertito. Poi continuarono tutti a decidere sul da farsi una volta entrati all'interno della struttura.

Abe si voltò verso la principessa Nuala: " Nuala, è meglio che tu resti qui, non voglio che ti facciano del male.".

" Voglio esservi utile, Abraham."

" Sarai molto più utile qua fuori, controllando che vada tutto bene. Se dovesse accadere qualcosa, avvertici. Sai come si usano?" Le disse porgendole degli auricolari.

" Si, ma non sono necessari, posso comunicare qualsiasi cosa tramite mio fratello. " rispose la principessa.

" Hai ragione...che sbadato. Stai attenta, ti prego" le raccomandò. Erano molto vicini mentre parlavano, ed Abe non riuscì a resistere alla tentazione di sfiorare le labbra di lei con un bacio. Dopo si pentì immediatamente di averlo fatto: era stato tanto imprudente da dimenticarsi quasi della presenza del principe. Si voltò verso di lui: forse Nuada lo avrebbe aggredito, lo avrebbe guardato male, o gli avrebbe detto semplicemente che il suo era un comportamento sconveniente. Invece non disse nulla, si limitò a guardarli con aria distratta, come se pensasse ad altro. Tranquillizzato ma sorpreso, Abe tornò a voltarsi verso la principessa, che gli sorrise:

" Stai attento, Abraham!".

" Lo farò, te lo prometto." rispose Abe con un inchino.

Quasi ispirato da Abe, Red si rivolse a Liz: " Tesoro, è meglio che anche tu resti qui.".

" Cosa?"

" Si...Sono...sono preoccupato per te e per i bambini..." rispose Hellboy, sfiorando la pancia della sua donna. Se fosse successo qualcosa, lui non se lo sarebbe mai perdonato.

" Red...".

" Ti prego, Liz..."

La ragazza riflettè per un momento: " Va bene, resterò qui." rispose dolcemente.

Red sorrise quasi con gioia: " Grazie...so quanto ti costa...", poi indirizzò il suo sguardo ancora verso l'edificio: " Ora andiamo a fare un pò di casino, ragazzi!".


	19. Capitolo XIX

Capitolo XIX

" Siete pronti, ragazzi?" disse Johann al suo auricolare. Si trovava sul retro dell'edificio, nascosto da un pilastro, accompagnato da Abe.

" Pronti!" Rispose Red, nascosto ancora dal fitto bosco, fece un cenno con la testa a Nuada, che si trovava a pochi metri di distanza da lui. Il principe annuì anche lui e sfoderò la sua lancia.

Le uniche due guardie che sorvegliavano l'uscita non riuscirono a notare l'impercettibile fumo che andò a poggiarsi sulle telecamere. Poco dopo ricevettero una chiamata dalla sicurezza interna: " Ragazzi, tenete gli occhi bene aperti, c'è stato un guasto alla 3 e alla 5! "

" Ok!" risposero quasi contemporaneamente. Non si allarmarono, dal momento che non era la prima volta che qualche telecamera dava problemi. Nemmeno si accorsero della strana figura bianca alle loro spalle, che le colpì con una lama e le trapassò in soli due velocissimi colpi, non dando nemmeno loro il tempo di gridare.

" Ottimo lavoro, Nuada! " esclamò Red mentre uscì fuori dal suo nascondiglio. Subito dopo comparvero Johann ed Abe che, dal loro nascondiglio, raggiunsero il principe ed Hellboy.

Quando gli uomini furono finalmente all'interno dell'edificio, le due ragazze dall'esterno li osservarono sparire alla loro vista. Erano in pensiero, preoccupatissime per l'incolumità dei loro rispettivi amori.

La principessa Nuala emise un sospiro quasi addolorato, e aggiunse: " Vorrei almeno poterli aiutare, ma a noi donne è concesso solo di restare in disparte e aspettare...".

" Davvero, altezza?" rispose Liz con aria di sfida.

" Cosa intendi dire?" chiese Nuala perplessa.

" Non crederete mica che noi restiamo davvero qui fuori mentre gli altri rischiano la vita? Interverremo...al momento giusto..." chiarì Liz guardando Nuala con aria di complicità. La principessa non rispose, si limitò a fissare la pirocinetica negli occhi, accennando finalmente un sorriso compiaciuto.

Una volta dentro, gli uomini ribadirono le ultime indicazioni.

" Allora, io e il principe andiamo a liberare Selene, mentre voi due pensate ai prigionieri! ". disse Red.

" Perfetto, agente Hellboy!"

La squadra si divise, cominciando a svolgere il gravoso lavoro che avevano progettato. Abe e Johann si recarono nei sotterranei, dove si trovavano i prigionieri. Una volta preso possesso del corpo di una guardia, Johann ne fece fuori altre due, aiutato da Abe che cercava di reperire dalle loro tasche le tessere magnetiche per aprire le prime celle. Notarono che le prigioni ospitavano creature di tutte le forme e dimensioni...Pochissimi avevano l'aspetto umano: alcuni erano elfi, altri troll, orchi, goblin, altri ancora erano mutanti.

Cominciarono ad aprire le prime porte: tutte le creature, incuriosite e speranzose, facevano capolino dalle loro celle.

"Tranquilli, signori. Siamo amici!" rincuorò Abe " tra poco vi porteremo tutti via da qui. Vi chiediamo solo di fare silenzio per rendere più facile la vostra liberazione!". Detto questo, continuò ad aprire altre celle. Una volta liberi tutti, Abe sfilò via uno dei suoi guanti, cercando di scoprire altro su quel posto.

" La struttura contiene altri prigionieri, dottor Krauss! Ne abbiamo liberato solo una metà.".

Johann annuì e, voltandosi verso le incredule creature che avevano appena liberato, disse: " Signore e signori, se vogliamo uscire di qui dobbiamo liberare prima tutti gli altri! Le guardie in questa struttura sono in netta maggioranza, perciò dobbiamo essere tutti uniti per neutralizzare il nemico! ".

" Io sono con voi, amici! Anche mia nipote è prigioniera qui, e farò di tutto pur di liberare lei e gli altri." disse un elfo mentre poggiò una mano sulla spalla di Johann.

" Come si chiama, o valoroso alleato?"

" Mi chiamo Lorcán! E sono al vostro servizio, signori!"

Tutte le altre creature magiche, imitandolo, cominciarono ad avvicinarsi ai due agenti, fornendo il loro sostegno.

Quando finalmente Selene aprì gli occhi, si accorsa di essere seduta su una sedia. Tentò di muoversi, ma qualcosa le impediva di eseguire ogni minimo movimento. Era ancora intontita, vedeva quasi doppio, ma dopo un pò potè chiaramente comprendere di essere stata legata con delle funi. Le braccia erano state legate dietro la schiena, le sentiva doloranti. Dopo alcuni secondi si accorse di non essere sola: qualcosa si mosse nella penombra. " C'è qualcuno qui? Dove sono?" chiese.

" Credevo lo avessi capito da sola." le rispose una voce.

" Edgar!" esclamò lei, tentando inutilmente di divincolarsi.

" Ti ho cercata per tanto tempo, Selene. Finalmente sei a casa.".

La ragazza cominciò a tremare: i suoi incubi presero di nuovo forma: sapeva bene che una vita fatta di esperimenti e di torture l'aspettava di nuovo.

" Tuttavia..." riprese Edgar. " Mi devi una cosa che mi appartiene.".

" Non è con me!" rispose prontamente la ragazza.

" Mmhh...molto molto strano...eppure non te ne separi mai! Possiamo però rimediare. Basta dirmi dov'è." ribattè lui.

Passarono lunghi momenti, durante i quali la ragazza non parlò, ma alzò il suo mento, in aria di sfida.

Avvicinandosi a lei, Edgar disse in modo inespressivo: " Non rendere le cose ancora più difficili, Selene. Sai bene che non voglio arrivare a questo." mentre parlava, la ragazza notò che il suo volto era coperto da un passamontagna, ma ciò che la preoccupò fu uno strano tronchese che lui aveva tra le mani.

" Che stai facendo?" disse allarmata.

" Ti faccio collaborare, mia cara. Oh...e ricordati che dovrai dirmi anche dove hai messo il pezzo della corona.".

" Sai del pezzo della corona?" chiese terrorizzata e meravigliata.

Edgar proruppe in una sinistra risata: " Bambina mia, dimentichi che non mi sfugge niente.". Poi continuò: " Distruggerò il siero e la corona, così libererò il mondo dalla feccia che lo contamina. Quelli come te hanno i giorni contati!"

" Non tutti gli uomini sono come te, Edgar. Ci sarà sempre chi sarà dalla nostra parte!".

" Tu dici? Prova a leggere i giornali, a seguire notiziari! Stiamo man mano spingendo la gente a credere a ciò che vogliamo!"

Poi si avvicinò e le sibilò in un orecchio: " La razza umana vi abbandonerà, il numero di quelli che vi appoggiano sarà sempre inferiore, finchè saranno proprio coloro che chiamate _amici_ a mettersi contro di voi!"

" Non avverrà mai tale follia!"

" Sei più stupida di tua madre, Selene. Se avesse saputo che portava in grembo un simile abominio si sarebbe subito liberata di te!".

Anche se ferita dalle parole di Edgar, Selene prese coraggio e gli gridò in faccia: " Dannato figlio di puttana! Sai bene ciò che ha fatto per farmi nascere!"

" Dunque credi ancora a quella stupida storia del tuo concepimento "in vitro"? Non ci posso credere" rispose ridendo ancora di più.

" Non capisco..." disse Selene " Che vuoi dire?".

" Dico che tua madre perse la testa per un elfo! Serviva il clan di Beethmora."

Selene restò attonita. Perchè sua madre non glielo aveva mai rivelato? Aveva un padre, e non lo aveva mai saputo.

Qualche istante dopo, Edgar brandì il tronchese che aveva tra le mani: " Adesso che abbiamo scoperto qualcosa sul tuo disgustoso albero genealogico, pensiamo a farti parlare ". Andò dietro di lei. Selene rabbrividì, aveva intuito che stava per torturarle le mani. Quandosentì il gelido metallo sfiorare le sue dita, chiuse gli occhi, preparandosi ad un imminente dolore. Invece udì uno strano rumore: qualcuno aveva sbattuto la porta. Udì anche una voce amica:

" Non ti azzardare a toccarla, bastardo!" era il principe Nuada che, in preda alla rabbia, guardava Edgar con occhi pieni d'odio. Red era accanto a lui, aveva sfondato la porta con il suo braccio di pietra, e impugnava la sua pistola; ringhiava come un animale inferocito.

" Hellboy e il principe Nuada! Che piacevole sorpresa! Siete riusciti a neutralizzare le mie guardie!" non sembrava affatto intimorito dai due, e ciò preoccupò Selene.

Edgar puntò una pistola alla tempia della ragazza, costringendo i due a non muoversi: " Adesso vediamo se siete capaci di affrontare le mie creature!"

" Le tue cosa?..." disse Hellboy.

Non fece nemmeno in tempo a terminare la domanda che udirono strani ruggiti provenire dalle sale adiacenti. Si voltarono verso il corridoio, e notarono con timore che un portone d'acciaio si sollevò, lasciando intravedere solo uno spazio buio. Red strinse ancora più forte la sua arma, sperando che non si trattasse di qualcosa di grosso, ma capì poco dopo che aveva torto. Sei enormi creature uscirono dall'oscurità di quel posto: a prima vista sembravano troll, ma erano più grandi, avevano delle enormi fauci, e ognuna di loro aveva una sorta di collare, da cui partiva un tubo di notevole diametro che andava a conficcarsi proprio nella parte inferiore della testa. Si muovevano molto velocemente, e circondarono Nuada e Red in pochissimi istanti.

Anche se il principe era molto agile, provava notevoli difficoltà ad uccidere quelle creature, in quanto possedevano una forza sovrumana, oltre ad una considerevole agilità. Red, invece, trovò difficile scansare i loro colpi, ma grazie alla sua ottima mira, riuscì ad ucciderne quattro. Non si accorse dell'ultimo dietro di lui, che stava per sferrargli un attacco mortale con i suoi artigli, ma Nuada accorse giusto in tempo per fermarlo ed infilzarlo con la sua lancia. Dopodichè con un balzo felino si avventò sull'ultima creatura, decapitandola.

Tornarono immediatamente nella stanza dove era Selene, ma videro con sgomento che non c'erano più nè lei, nè Edgar.

" Dobbiamo cercarla, presto!" incitò Nuada in preda all'apprensione.

" Per di qua!" Suggerì Hellboy, notando che, dietro una libreria, vi era un passaggio segreto. Afferrò con entrambe le mani la libreria, staccandola letteralmente dal muro, rivelando così il passaggio.

Johann ed Abe erano in notevole difficoltà. Non sapevano proprio come proseguire. Le prigioni a cui loro avevano avuto accesso si trovavano al lato est dell'edificio, per poter liberare gli altri occorreva passare nel bel mezzo di un corridoio pieno di guardie. I due agenti osservavano tutto attraverso una porta blindata, che aveva un oblò dal quale potevano vedere tutto, ovviamente cercando di non essere scoperti.

" Adesso cosa facciamo?" Disse Abe.

" Dobbiamo farci venire un'idea, e alla svelta!" rispose Johann.

" E' così pieno di sentinelle perchè questo passaggio conduce anche alle ascensori che danno verso gli uffici!" suggerì Lorcán. Tutte le altre creature erano disorientate. Un troll suggerì di fiondarsi nel bel mezzo del corridoio e far fuori tutte le guardie, ma l'idea fu subito scartata, in quanto i due agenti del BPRD non volevano rischiare delle vite, inoltre gli uomini erano armati, e il loro numero era di gran lunga superiore.

Improvvisamente, si udì un boato provenire dall'altra parte dell'edificio, dove c'erano i laboratori. Seguì immediatamente un allarme antincendio. Le creature nascoste ebbero un sussulto, poi videro tutti gli uomini dirigersi verso l'ala adibita ai laboratori.

" Quest'esplosione è stata provvidenziale!" esclamò un goblin.

" Liz..." sussurrò Abe sorpreso " E' qui! E' stata lei a provocarla!"

" Già! Li ha fatti distrarre per condurli tutti dall'altra parte!".

Grati per quell'inatteso aiuto, tutte le creature si recarono dall'altra parte del corridoio e, ignorando le telecamere sparse ovunque, passarono all'altra ala dell'edificio.

Il corridoio nel quale si imbatterono Nuada e Red era stretto, privo di ogni illuminazione, obbligando Red a rimettere la sua Samaritan nella fondina, e ad accendere una torcia; il principe Nuada era di fianco a lui, con la sua inseparabile lancia, che teneva estesa e pronta a colpire in caso di pericolo, Fortunatamente non trovarono nessuno che li colse di sorpresa. Tuttavia il posto era dispersivo: il coridoio, infatti, si divideva in due direzioni, lasciando i due indecisi su quale fosse quella giusta. Nuada osservò attentamente entrambi gli accessi, e non notò nulla in particolare. Tuttavia la sua attenzione fu improvvisamente diretta verso un minuscolo particolare che faceva capolino nel corridoio sinistro. Red, non accorgendosi di nulla, faceva vagare a vuoto la sua torcia con la mano sinistra, che fu bloccata dalla ferma presa del principe che gli chiese: " Illumina di nuovo il corridoio destro.". Senza dire una parola, il demone eseguì la richiesta del principe. Nuada si chinò sul pavimento, e notò qualcosa: un capello castano.

" Hai trovato qualcosa, amico?" chiese Hellboy mentre teneva ferma la torcia.

" Un capello. Credo che dovremo andare da questa parte.".

Si incamminarono, ma non trovarono nulla, sembrava un vicolo cieco. Red era persino tentato di tornare indietro, ma il principe lo trattenne: " Dovremmo andare avanti.".

" Si, ma così perdiamo solo tempo. Non c'è nulla! Selene potrebbe essere dall'altra parte."

Nuada riflettè un momento, e disse: " Molto bene. Dividiamoci, allora. Io proseguo, tu torna indietro e va dall'altra parte."

" Agli ordini, sua biondezza!" Rispose infine Red. Poi tornò indietro, imboccando l'altra direzione.

Il secondo corridoio si rivelò abbastanza breve. Nel giro di pochi istanti sentì che qualcosa stava bruciando. Dopo un pò entrò in una stanza buia, completamente arsa, piena di tavoli bruciacchiati, macchinari e computer completamente distrutti e anneriti dal fumo. Alcune piccole fiamme erano ancora sparse per la sala. Attraversando un piccolo corridoio adiacente a quella stanza, riuscì ad accederne ad una seconda, stavolta più rovinata. Man mano che proseguiva, si avvicinava sempre di più ad un incendio che era ancora in atto, finchè non riuscì ad entrare in una sala completamente in fiamme. Poi intravide una sagoma che si ergeva tra le fiamme stesse.

" Liz!" gridò.

La sagoma si voltò e gli venne incontro: era proprio la sua donna.

" Red!"

" Ti avevo chiesto di restare fuori!" esclamò il demone preoccupato e al tempo stesso irritato.

" Non ti avrei mai lasciato solo qui, e lo sai! Comunque sono stata molto utile, ho messo fuori uso un bel numero di soldati.".

" Ben fatto, baby! Imprudente, ma ben fatto!" disse Red, ammorbidendo il suo tono. Anche se avrebbe dato la sua vita pur di risparmiare a Liz una missione così pericolosa, sapeva bene che lei riusciva comunque a cavarsela. Poi, ricordandosi che doveva aiutare Selene, disse: " Se tu sei qui, significa che Nuada e Selene sono dall'altra parte del corridoio...Vieni con me, Liz! Andiamo ad aiutarli."

Anche se non sapeva bene di cosa stesse parlando, Liz annuì e lo seguì, impugnando la sua pistola.


	20. Capitolo XX

Capitolo XX

Per poter portare con sè Selene, Edgar aveva dovuto slegarla, trascinandola per i capelli in una stanza sotterranea, alla quale si accedeva solo attraverso il suo studio. Una volta dentro, lasciò bruscamente la presa. Tuttavia la ragazza, prima di cadere, afferrò il passamontagna del suo rapitore, rivelando il suo volto.

" Ehi...io...ti conosco!" sussurrò.

Ignorando l'affermazione della giovane, Edgar chiese in tono freddo: " Dov'è il siero?". Selene non rispose, decisa a non rivelargli nulla. All'ostinato mutismo della ragazza, Edgar mollò un ceffone e le gridò in faccia: " Dov'è il sierooooo! Maledetta elfa bastarda!".

Con il viso bruciante dal dolore, Selene alzò lentamente lo sguardo verso di lui, e rispose: " Non so dov'è!".

" Credi che sia stupido? Non ti sei mai separata da quel dannato flacone!".

" E' la verità!" rispose Selene alzando la voce.

Edgar puntò la pistola contro la ragazza, sparando un colpo alla gamba destra. Dapprima Selene non sentì nulla, solo alcuni istanti più tardi, sentì un forte bruciore alla gamba, e notò con orrore che stava perdendo molto sangue. Capì che Edgar non voleva ucciderla, non ancora. Voleva farla soffrire, per prolungare la sua agonia, e costringerla a parlare.

" Posso continuare, se non collabori!" esclamò beffardo Edgar.

" Mi ucciderai comunque".

Edgar rispose alla provocazione sparando un altro colpo, stavolta colpendola alla spalla sinistra. La giovane, avvilita e torturata dal secondo proiettile, stava cominciando a perdere tutte le forze. La vista le si stava annebbiando, tuttavia tentò di non demordere, e di restare desta.

" Che senso ha provarci ancora con te? Sei stupida, proprio come tua madre! Non parlerai mai!" Così dicendo, Edgar puntò la pistola verso la tempia di Selene, ma non riuscì a sparare. Qualcosa gli era appena entrato nel fianco. Abbassò lo sguardo, e notò di essere stato trapassato da una lancia. Subito dopo, la stessa arma che lo aveva colpito, si districò da lui con un potente strattone, lasciandolo con la stessa facilità con cui lo aveva trafitto. Un dolore lancinante cominciò a pervadergli tutto il corpo, in particolare al punto in cui fu colpito. Cadde in ginocchio e alzò lo sguardo verso l'elfo che, ignorandolo, si diresse verso Selene, ormai quasi priva di sensi. Il principe Nuada, infatti, era giunto giusto in tempo per impedire ad Edgar di ucciderla, ma vedendo che la ragazza era comunque distesa a terra, ridotta molto male, trasformò la sua rabbia in apprensione. Si chinò verso di lei, trascurando l'ancora agonizzante nemico, che si limitava a fissarlo.

" Selene! Cerca di restare sveglia, ti prego!"

La ragazza non rispose, si limitò a guardarlo, smarrita.

In quel momento udì entrare qualcuno: erano Red e Liz. L'enorme demone rosso, vedendo la scena che gli si parò dinanzi, restò ammutolito. Poi, guardando il famigerato Edgar in faccia, restò sbigottito: no...non era possibile. Non poteva essere lui. Non riuscì a dire nulla, se non due parole...un nome:

" Ian Lacey!"

" S..sorpreso, Red?" rispose tremando Ian. Anche se la vita lo stava abbandonando, non lasciò il suo tono beffardo e provocatorio.

" Perchè...?".

" Guardatevi! Siete poco più che animali, incapaci di ragionare. State morendo...siete inferiori a noi per intelligenza, per questo non avete mai progredito, nè dominato la Terra...ed ora...con quello stupido siero...volete relegarci alla vostra stessa inferiorità...". Scoppiò in una risata terrificante, ma disperata al tempo stesso: " Ora è tempo di porre fine a questa storia...". Si voltò verso Selene, e in un attimo tornò a puntare la sua pistola verso di lei: " Morta tu, nessuno saprà dov'è il siero...".

In quel preciso istante il principe Nuada lasciò Selene a terra, sfoderò la sua lancia e si precipitò su Ian Lacey, tagliandogli la gola. Nemmeno si era accorto che il colpo era già partito, andando a colpire proprio lui in pieno petto. Lasciò cadere la sua lancia, si voltò verso Selene, guardandola per l'ultima volta, prima di cadere a terra agonizzante.

_" Perdonami, sorella"_ pensò Nuada, sentendo anche lo strazio della principessa Nuala che, dall'altra parte dell'edificio, stava subendo lo stesso dolore. Volse di nuovo i suoi occhi verso Selene, che lo guardava ancora con smarrimento. Sapeva bene che non poteva guarirlo, in quanto stava perdendo i sensi. Probabilmente nemmeno era riuscita a capire cosa stava succedendo. Chiuse gli occhi, attendendo l'arrivo della morte consolatrice, che stavolta (era sicuro) stava arrivando.

Qualche metro più in là, Selene raccolse le ultime forze per trascinarsi verso di lui. Emise un gemito disperato: aveva perso molto sangue, e anche le forze la stavano lasciando. Nelle sue condizioni non poteva essere in grado di guarire il principe, tuttavia lottò pur di fare un misero tentativo. Il dolore le impediva quasi di muoversi, fortunatamente sentì che qualcuno l'afferrò per la vita e per le braccia, trascinandola dritta da Nuada. Voltò un attimo il capo: erano Red e Liz che la stavano aiutando a raggiungerlo.

Senza dire una parola, Selene posò la mano sul petto del principe. Cercò di concentrarsi, ma non riuscì ad emettere nemmeno un misero sprazzo di luce: tutto ciò che capì era che ormai le si stava annebbiando la vista. I sensi, e forse anche la vita, la stavano lasciando. Chiuse gli occhi, chinò il capo, e si disse che era inutile, che doveva abbandonarsi.

"NO! Devo farcela" pensò, mentre spalancò gli occhi, facendo uno sforzo sovrumano per restar sveglia: premette forte contro la ferita del principe, ma dopo poco svenne definitivamente, l'ultima cosa che riuscì a vedere fu un grosso fascio di luce che dalle sue mani coprì interamente la ferita dell'elfo.


	21. Capitolo XXI

Capitolo XXI

La sede dell' HDC era ormai in allarme. La sorveglianza aveva da un pezzo individuato gli intrusi che avevano messo sottosopra l'intero edificio. Riuscendo a liberare tutti i prigionieri, Johann ed Abe cercavano di dirigersi verso l'uscita. Furono raggiunti subito da Red, Liz e Nuada, che portava in braccio Selene priva di sensi.

" Fratello Red!" esclamò sollevato Abe.

" Grazie a Dio siete qui, agenti!" disse Johann.

" Edgar è morto. Vi spiegherò dopo." accennò brevemente l'agente Hellboy. Poi si rivolse ad Abe e Nuada: " Voi due andate a chiedere soccorso per la ragazza, noi pensiamo a buttare giù questo posto di merda!"

" Va bene, Red!" Abe convenne che il suo amico aveva ragione: era molto più utile a Selene in quel momento che non agli altri.

Nella confusione nessuno notò che anche l'elfo Lorcán seguì Nuada.

Una volta andati via Nuada ed Abe, Red, Johann e Liz condussero il gruppo di creature verso un' enorme sala, il cui perimetro era circondato da porte, ognuna delle quali occupata da decine di guardie: erano tutte armate fino ai denti. Gli agenti capirono di essere in trappola. Anche volendo, non avrebbero potuto mai attaccare quei mercenari senza provocare morti tra i prigionieri.

" Solo un miracolo potrebbe farci uscire illesi!" affermò Liz impaurita.

" Eccolo il miracolo!" esclamò Red mentre udiva strani suoni che occuparono l'intera area, accompagnati da grida di battaglia. Alcuni soldati si voltarono indietro: sentivano dei versi simili a quelli dei pipistrelli, ma capirono ben presto di avere torto. Centinaia di fatine dei denti, infatti, li assaltarono divorandoli in pochissimo tempo. Subito dopo accorsero decine e decine di troll, orchi, elfi, goblin e bogart che attaccarono i restanti soldati, che ormai fuggivano dappertutto. Senza perdere tempo, anche Red, Liz e Johann si gettarono nella mischia, seguiti dalle altre creature. Con tutte quelle creature accorse in loro aiuto, sconfiggere le guardie si rivelò un gioco da ragazzi.

Una volta neutralizzate le forze nemiche, uscirono tutti fuori.

" Ragazzi, da dove siete sbucati?" chiese Red ad un paio di troll.

" Siamo venuti dal mercato dei troll! La principessa Nuala ci ha avvertito e così siamo venuti a darvi una mano!"

In poco tempo, i tre agenti del BPRD furono raggiunti dalla principessa Nuala.

" Grazie, altezza! Abbiamo saputo del vostro aiuto..." disse Red.

" Di niente...sono solo intervenuta al momento giusto!" disse la principessa scoccando un'occhiata di complicità a Liz, la quale, vedendo lo sguardo interrogativo del suo amato demone, rise sommessamente.

" Come sta, Selene, altezza?" chiese Red.

Lo sguardo della principessa si incupì: " E' con mio fratello ed Abraham...". Non riuscì a dire altro.

Gli agenti corsero da Nuada, che teneva Selene tra le braccia. Il suo colorito era cadaverico, il suo corpo freddo e respirava male.

Vedendo giungere i suoi compagni di squadra, Abe andò loro incontro e disse: " Ha perso molto sangue. Ha bisogno di trasfusioni, ma non so se ce la farà...".

In quel preciso istante furono tutti presi da una profonda tristezza: in particolare la principessa, che sentiva nel profondo tutto il dolore che provava suo fratello: proprio lui che, ad un passo dalla felicità, la stava perdendo in questo modo.

Selene aprì per un momento gli occhi: si sentiva molto male, aveva freddo, e ad eccezione delle forti braccia che la reggevano, nulla serviva a darle calore. Vide che a tenerla stretta era proprio il principe.

" N...Nua...da..." sospirò, mentre gli sfiorava una guancia con la mano.

"Selene! Sei ancora sveglia! Adesso ascoltami bene: non devi addormentarti, è chiaro? Resta sveglia...resta svegliaaa!".

Purtroppo lei non riusciva a tenere gli occhi aperti: qualcosa la trascinava verso l'ignoto, verso un tenero, caldo oblio, che tutto prende e nulla riporta indietro. Le si annebbiò la vista e si addormentò, mentre Nuada le teneva il viso con entrambe le mani, gridando il suo nome.


	22. Capitolo XXII

Capitolo XXII

Era tutto buio...non una voce, non uno spiffero d'aria potevano farle sperare che fosse ancora viva. _"Forse sono in Purgatorio_", pensò.

Non udiva niente, era tutto così privo di vita. _"Forse i materialisti avevano ragione..." _si corresse.

Non c'era uno sprazzo di vita in quelle maledettissime tenebre, ad eccezione di un suono: ripetitivo, monotono, regolare. Era un beep. Cominciò anche ad intravedere qualcosa, rendendosi conto che, se non aveva ancora visto nulla, era perchè aveva gli occhi chiusi. Tutto ciò che vide fu uno schermo, su cui compariva, ad intervalli regolari, una buffa onda verde.

"Un elettrocardiogramma?" si chiese meravigliata: _"ma che razza di Purgatorio è questo?"._

Strabuzzò ancora gli occhi, cercando di muovere le braccia, le quali erano abbastanza pesanti. Voltò il capo dall'altra parte: notò una strana busta rossa, dalla quale partiva una flebo, che terminava nel suo braccio. Capì che le stavano facendo delle trasfusioni, e quello non era il Purgatorio: era una stanza d'ospedale.

"Bentornata, Selene" la chiamò una voce. Era ancora intontita dal precedente stato d'incoscienza. Voltò il suo sguardo: a chiamarla era il principe Nuada in persona.

"Altezza" sussurrò, mentre tentava di mettersi seduta.

" Resta distesa, tesoro. Devi ancora recuperare le forze." le disse dolcemente l'elfo mentre con una mano le accarezzò la fronte. Le si sedette accanto, continuando ad accarezzarle la fronte e i capelli. Si guardarono per una manciata di secondi senza parlarsi, ma ad un tratto Nuada si alzò, allontanandosi da lei. Si diresse verso la porta della sua stanza, l'aprì e sussurrò a qualcuno verso l'esterno: "è sveglia". Subito dopo la camera fu invasa da tutte le persone che aveva conosciuto in quei giorni: Hellboy, Liz, Nuala, Abe, Johann ed un elfo che lei non aveva mai conosciuto.

" Come sta la nostra guaritrice?" Disse scherzando Liz.

Selene rise: " Sto meglio, grazie!"

" Questi sono per te!" Disse Nuala posando sul comodino una scatola di cioccolatini.

I visitatori si trattennero per diversi minuti, ma ad un tratto il principe Nuada annunciò: " Signori, è meglio per noi lasciare soli Lorcán e Selene."

La ragazza guardò Nuada con sguardo interrogativo, il principe le si avvicinò e le disse: " Ha una cosa molto importante da dirti..."

" O..ok..." disse Selene ancora perplessa.

Una volta che furono usciti tutti, Lorcán cominciò a girare avanti e indietro per l stanza in evidente imbarazzo, poi ad un tratto si fermò, chiedendole: " Hai bisogno di qualcosa? Vuoi che ti porti da bere?"

" No, grazie..." rispose sempre più confusa Selene. Quello sconosciuto non le incuteva timore, ma da come si comportava, era evidente che fosse molto nervoso.

Alla risposta della giovane l'elfo annuì, poi riprese a camminare, stavolta più lentamente.

Stavolta fu Selene ad attaccare bottone: " Il principe Nuada mi ha detto che lei ha qualcosa da dirmi.".

" E' vero, si..." disse ancora l'elfo. Poi prese una sedia e le si sedette accanto: " Io ho...diciamo che ho conosciuto i tuoi genitori.".

" Davvero?" Chiese Selene sorpresa.

" Si, meglio di quanto tu possa credere.".

Selene era indecisa se essere felice o turbata da quell'inaspettata notizia: " Cosa intende? Come conosceva mia madre?"

Dopo un attimo di pausa, l'elfo le rispose: " Sposò mio fratello."

" Cooooosa?" esclamò incredula Selene. " Mia madre sposata? Non è possibile, forse mi avrà confusa con qualcun altro".

" Non mi sbaglio, credimi.".

" Mia madre sposata...ad un elfo...Non aveva mai creduto nel matrimonio...almeno è quello che io sapevo di lei...".

" Lo ha chiaramente fatto per proteggerti. Non voleva che cercassi tuo padre, finendo dritta in qualche trappola dell' HDC o peggio, rischiando di essere perseguitata o emarginata dalle creature magiche." La interruppe garbatamente l'elfo. Poi disse ancora: " Gli elfi non hanno mai visto di buon occhio unioni con donne umane...specialmente in quel periodo, in cui già si vociferava che il principe Nuada volesse tornare dall'esilio per dichiarare guerra al mondo umano...la situazione era chiaramente delicata, per cui non potevamo permetterci lotte interne. " Selene non parlò, delusa da quella parte del racconto: si chiese come poteva un amore essere così crudelmente ostacolato sol perchè nasceva tra due persone tanto diverse. Leggendo la delusione negli occhi della ragazza, Lorcàn continuò a dirle: " I tuoi genitori si amavano molto: tuo padre si chiamava Labhrás, lavorava a corte come membro del consiglio. Servì fedelmente i reali di Bethmoora per secoli... Lasciò il consiglio per dedicarsi completamente a sua moglie e a sua figlia. Non disse mai il vero motivo per cui andò via. Io ero l'unico a sapere del loro matrimonio, che fu celebrato in segreto. Vissero a lungo in Canada, lontano da occhi indiscreti. Purtroppo però, poco tempo dopo la tua nascita, l' HDC vi trovò, e Labhrás fu portato via, ma non prima di aver permesso a te e Babara di scappare. Morì in quella specie di macello nel giro di pochissimo tempo, straziato da atroci esperimenti. Il resto lo conosci...".

Selene guardò a vuoto per lunghi, lunghissimi minuti. Lorcán fu molto comprensivo, si limitò a fissare il pavimento. Sapeva benissimo di averla scossa. Interrompendo quell'imbarazzante silenzio, la giovane gli chiese: " Com'era?"

Sollevato e commosso da quella domanda, le rispose: " Somigliava molto a te, Selene. Anche se fisicamente sembri diversa, l'espressione del tuo viso è proprio la sua. Ho riconosciuto anche il suo modo di ridere prima, mentre scherzavi" nel ricordare suo fratello, Lorcán non riuscì a trattenere una lacrima.

La ragazza cominciò a piangere; lui le diede un fazzoletto e le accarezzò teneramente il capo, dandole un bacio sulla fronte: " Ti hanno amata tantissimo, Selene. E sappi che non sarai mai sola, ci sarò io a prendermi cura di te! Adesso ti lascio riposare. Guarisci in fretta, mi raccomando, perchè avrò tante cose da dirti sulla tua famiglia.".

" Farò del mio meglio" sussurrò la ragazza tra le lacrime, strappando un sorriso a colui che ora conosceva come suo zio.


	23. Capitolo XXIII

Capitolo XXIII

Un'atmosfera festosa regnava tra i freddi corridoi del BPRD: Red e Liz avevano annunciato ufficialmente il loro matrimonio, che si sarebbe svolto tre settimane dopo. Sembrava che i futuri sposi fossero impazienti di pronunciare quel fatidico "Si". Gli altri agenti organizzarono in loro onore una festa nella biblioteca. Ovviamente Abe e Johann invitarono anche Selene, Lorcán, i due reali di Beethmora, e un considerevole numero di elfi, fatine, bogart, troll e goblin. Gli agenti umani provarono un iniziale disagio nel vedere l'intera sala riempirsi di creature magiche, ma dopo un pò riuscirono a rompere il ghiaccio e a conversare con loro. Era da tempo immemore che non si vedevano più umani entrare in pacifico contatto con i figli della Terra.

Nel bel mezzo della folla si fece largo il futuro sposo, prese per mano la sua amata e si recò all'ingresso della biblioteca, salendo sui gradini, in modo che tutti potessero vederlo: " Signore e signori umani e magici!" iniziò, strappando una risatina generale: " Liz ed io siamo felici che siate tutti qui! Non sapete quanto sia bello per noi vedervi tutti, sani e salvi, dopo quella pericolosa situazione che tre mesi fa ha visto coinvolti tanti di noi! Io e Liz stiamo abbiamo preso una decisione importante, bella ma...impegnativa!" stavolta le risate si fecero più forti. Poi Red continuò: " Ed è un onore condividerla con voi!".

Tutti gli agenti furono sinceramente commossi dal discorso di quel goffo demone: la sua natura semplice e un pò burbera non sempre gli consentiva di tenere discorsi del genere. Ad un certo punto, Red chiese a Liz se aveva qualcosa da aggiungere. Alla negazione della ragazza, Red esclamò ad alta voce: " Allora diamo una scossa a questo mortorio, ragazzi!". Si chinò di lato a raccogliere una delle casse di birra che avevano portato per festeggiare. Ne tirò fuori diverse lattine, che distribuì generosamente a tutti coloro che gli venivano incontro per porgergli i loro auguri. Quando cominciò a bere una discreta quantità di birra, Liz gli strappò di mano la lattina, dicendogli in tono di rimprovero: " Hai già voglia di ubriacarti?"

" Era solo la prima...!" Protestò debolmente Red.

" Non vorrai costringermi dopo a trascinarti di peso in camera da letto...sai bene che non sono in condizioni di farlo!"

" Va bene...non mi ubriacherò! Ma vorrei fare qualcosa...Idea! Potrei rubare il tutù a Manning, mi sa che mi dona il rosa!"

Liz rise, e Red ribattè: " Dico sul serio! Potrei indossarlo alla cerimonia! Farei il mio bel figurone..." disse, mentre accarezzò con la mano sinistra la pancia di Liz, ormai arrotondata.

La ragazza, mettendo da parte lo scherzo, disse in tono ugualmente divertito: " A proposito di Thomas...mi dispiace che lo abbiamo ingiustamente sospettato di essere Edgar. Poverino...".

" Già...è solo un pò stronzo, ma è un brav' uomo!" confermò Red. Poi aggiunse: " Però nel suo appartamento abbiamo scoperto un modo per ricattarlo qualora dovesse romperci le scatole...!"

Risero entrambi alla battuta, guardando proprio verso Thomas Manning, intento a discutere con Fred Simmons, probabilmente per la vecchia stroria della macchina del caffè.

Dall'altra parte della sala, accanto al camino, Abe stava timidamente cercando di parlare con la principessa Nuala riguardo ad una cosa che gli premeva molto. Non aveva avuto molte occasioni di parlare con lei, in quanto il principe Nuada era spesso presente, ma ora poteva approfitare del fatto che era andato a parlare con Selene e suo zio Lorcán.

" Ora che siamo soli, Nuala, volevo parlarti di noi..."

" Dimmi, Abraham". Chiese incuriosita la principessa. Quel giorno era vestita di un meraviglioso abito color lavanda, che evidenziò la sua figura snella e sinuosa. Abe era più incantato del solito dalla sua bellezza, ed ebbe difficoltà ad iniziare il suo discorso.

" Io ti amo, ma...sento che questa situazione non mi basta più".

" Cosa intendi?"

Abe agitò le sue branchie: " Intendo che...desidero fare un passo in più...poiù...ehm...vincolante! Che rafforzi il nostro legame, insomma!"

La giovane elfa restò sorpresa, aveva ormai capito cosa le stava chiedendo Abe.

Prima che potesse rispondere, l'uomo-pesce si inginocchiò dinanzi a lei, le prese una mano e le disse: " Nuala, vuoi sposarmi?" Anche se si stava sforzando di restare calmo, Abe era terrorizzato all'idea di un suo rifiuto, che magari sarebbe avvenuto a causa sua e della sua irruenza.

La principessa tirò la sua mano, facendo in modo che Abe si alzasse, e gli rispose commossa: " Si!"

Abe avrebbe tanto voluto sorridere, ma fisicamente non poteva. Si limitò a carezzarle una guancia e a baciarla teneramente. Poi, colto da un pensiero improvviso: prese una piccola scatolina blu, e la porse a Nuala. La principessa sgranò i suoi occhi, ed Abe le disse, imbarazzato: " Avrei dovuto dartelo prima, quando ero chinato dinanzi a te...". Nuala sorrise intenerita, poi aprì la scatolina, e restò senza fiato per il bellissimo solitario che vi brillava, pegno della solenne promessa di Abe.

"Oh, Abraham, è meraviglioso!" Disse la principessa, abbracciandolo.

Non molto lontano dai due novelli fidanzati, Nuada si era avvicinato con un pò di soggezione a Selene e a Lorcán, che stavano interloquendo con due agenti. Tempo addietro il principe ebbe modo di conoscere personalmente Labhràs: la famiglia reale, infatti, era molto grata a lui per i suoi servigi. Tutta la storia del suo matrimonio segreto con la madre umana di Selene lo lasciò comunque sorpreso, dato che la devozione di Labhràs per il popolo elfico era nota a tutti a Beethmora. Colui che conosceva poco, invece, era il fratello di Labhràs, che era entrato a far parte del consiglio da un decennio circa, quando il principe era ancora in esilio. Gli era stato riferito che la ragazza ormai viveva con lui, non faceva altro che fare domande sui suoi genitori, e lui rispondeva a tutti i suoi interrogativi di buon grado. Ormai Selene non era più sola, non aveva più bisogno della sua protezione. Eppure, chissà come, gli dispiaceva...

Avanzò verso di lei, non dimenticando della presenza di suo zio.

"Buona sera, Lorcán".

" Buona sera, altezza." rispose l'altro elfo, inchinandosi. Anche Selene, che era con lui, fece lo stesso. Tenendo gli occhi bassi. Ormai non si erano più visti da quando la giovane era uscita dall'ospedale

" Bella festa, sire. Non trovate?" disse ancora Lorcán.

" Discreta."

Selene continuò a restare muta come un pesce, non riuscendo a guardarlo negli occhi.

" Come state, miss Wood?" chiese il principe.

" Bene, grazie."

" Le vostre ferite si sono completamente sanate?"

" Si..." poi si guardò intorno: " Se volete scusarmi, altezza, zio, mi stanno chiamando." e si allontanò quasi di corsa con una goffa riverenza.

Il principe Nuada avrebbe dato via un braccio per rincorrerla, prenderle le mani e dichiararle tutto ciò che sentiva per lei. Non sapeva spiegarsi tutto quel cortese distacco con cui lei lo trattava, sapeva solo che gli faceva male.

Fu Lorcán ad interrompere i pensieri di Nuada: " Spero che gli avvenimenti degli ultimi mesi vi abbiano fatto ricredere".

" Riguardo a cosa?" chiese il principe.

" Riguardo agli umani".

Nuada trasse un profondo sospiro: " Non so...non credo che cambierà mai qualcosa."

" Guardate voi stesso, altezza. Figli della Terra e umani stanno discorrendo pacificamente. Volete veramente stroncare ogni tentativo di riappacificazione?"

" Certo che no. Però esigo che la tregua vada rispettata. Non voglio dare al mio popolo il dolore di un'altra promessa non mantenuta.".

" Sarà difficile costruire un cammino di pace e riportare tutto come ai vecchi tempi. Ma se vorrete ascoltare la mia modesta opinione, credo che valga la pena provare.".

Il principe annuì pensieroso. "Se vuoi scusarmi, mio buon Lorcán...ho anch'io urgenza di allontanarmi".

" Andate da mia nipote, vero?"

Nuada si voltò, meravigliato e anche in leggera soggezione.

" Non mi ha detto niente su voi due, se è questo che credete. L'ho capito da come vi guardavate.".

Il principe non rispose.

" Andate da lei solo se siete certo di farla felice.". tagliò corto Lorcán.

Nuada annuì e andò via di corsa, facendosi strada tra la folla.

Selene si era allontanata da un pezzo dalla festa. Camminò nervosamente nel corridoio adiacente alla biblioteca. Aveva in mano un bicchiere di champagne, che abbandonò quasi subito su una mensola. L'incontro con Nuada le aveva fatto battere il cuore all'impazzata. Si toccò entrambe le guance con le mani, ancora avvampate e si rimproverò subito dopo. Avrebbe dovuto essere più razionale, non poteva comportarsi ancora come un'adolescente. "_Mi sembra di essere tornata al liceo!" _pensò_. "Sei una donna, accidenti! Comportati per l'età che hai!". _La verità era che quell' incontro le aveva fatto tanto male. Non voleva mai più rivederlo. Sapeva bene cosa voleva da lei, non poteva gettarsi in una relazione che per lui sarebbe stata priva di significato. Avrebbe sofferto, sperato che la considerasse più di una semplice concubina, magari avrebbe pianto vedendolo con altre, sarebbe stata abbandonata non appena lui si fosse stancato di lei... Non voleva correre rischi del genere. La vita le aveva già tolto tanto, l'unica cosa che le restò era il sogno d' un amore vero, eterno.

Scorse Liz che si stava dirigendo verso la sua camera: " Ehi, Selene. Che ci fai qui, tutta sola?"

" Ehm...niente, mi annoiavo." Rispose.

Liz alzò un sopracciglio " Davvero?"

" Si..."

" Non ti credo. Tesoro. E' tutta la sera che ti guardi sempre intorno. Stai cercando di sfuggire al principe, non è così?"

Selene arrossì, stupefatta.

" C...co..come...?"

" E' chiaro a tutti che ti ami, tranne che a te."

Selene scoppiò a ridere, ma dietro la sua risata c'era una punta d'amarezza, oltre che di nervosismo: " Ma dai! Dici così perchè non sai cosa è accaduto".

Liz pensò un pò su prima di rispondere: " Io non so cosa sia successo tra te e lui, ma sappi che...Insomma, non lo conosco molto bene. Ma da quel poco che ho visto ho capito una cosa: il principe Nuada è un guerriero, una persona poco abituata ad esprimere ciò che sente. Magari ha un modo tutto suo per dimostrartelo, ma sono sicura che ti voglia bene.".

Selene scosse il capo, incredula. " Non hai idea di quello che mi ha detto..."

" Credimi, mia cara, lui potrebbe davvero...".

" Liz! Mi ha chiesto di andare a letto con lui! Senza...impegno, capisci?" Esclamò Selene esasperata.

" Ah!..Questo...cambia un bel pò di cose..." Liz restò sorpresa. Sapeva che quell'elfo era un pò strano e non molto sensibile, ma arrivare a chiedere a Selene di averla come amante era tutto un altro discorso. " Mi dispiace, Selene...ma tu...come ti senti?"

" Non ci vivo bene, come puoi vedere. Ma dovrà passarmi prima o poi..."

" Non pensi che forse ora lui voglia avere una relazione seria con te?"

" Lui? Figuriamoci! E poi non mi fido.".

Liz continuò: " E se dicesse di amarti?"

Selene chiuse il discorso in modo solenne, ma ironico: " Non gli cascherei tra le braccia nemmeno se mi chiedesse di sposarlo!"

In quel preciso momento si avvicinò proprio il principe, che avanzò di corsa verso le ragazze.

Si fermò dinanzi a loro, e le salutò con un lieve inchino: " Buona sera Elizabeth. Selene..."

Liz comprese in quel momento di essere di troppo, anche se nè il principe, nè Selene le avevano fatto cenno di allontanarsi, e disse: " Raggiungo subito Red, ci vediamo dopo, ragazzi!". E corse via.

Subito dopo seguì un silenzio a dir poco imbarazzante. Fu Selene la prima a prendere la parola: " Se mi volete scusare, altezza...A quest'ora mio zio mi starà cerncando..." e fece per andarsene. Si sentì afferrare dolcemente una mano. Si voltò come a ribadire la sua volontà di andarsene, ma il principe le sigillò le labbra in un bacio. Dapprima la ragazza cercò di resistergli, spingendolo. Ma vedendo che il principe non demordeva, si arrese a lui, abbandonandosi a quelle stesse emozioni che aveva già sperimentato tre mesi prima. Quando quell'idillio terminò, il principe le sorrise, proprio come la prima volta che l'aveva baciata. Ritrovò in quell'espressione la stessa tenerezza di quegli attimi tanto rimpianti.

" Non dovete tentarmi così...non voglio darvi ciò che cercate da me...".

Il principe le prese una mano e se la portò alle labbra, baciandogliela, senza svincolarsi da quell'abbraccio: " Sposami".

"...voi volete solo...Cosa avete detto?"

" Sposami, Selene!"

" C...cosa? Cosa...intendi...?" Chiese in un timido sussurro.

" Avevo paura. Paura di me stesso e di ciò che tuttora provo. Ti amo!"

Selene non rispose, i suoi occhi si velarono di lacrime. Tentò di soffocarle con scarso successo. Nascose il suo volto nel petto del principe. Lui le accarezzò il capo, poi le sfiorò il mento, facendo in modo che alzasse il suo viso. I suoi occhi, di solito così cupi e minacciosi, le trasmettevano una sicurezza senza eguali.

" Vi amo anch' io, altezza."

" Ti prego, chiamami Nuada." le disse il principe che, senza perdere altro tempo, la baciò di nuovo, dimostrandole coi fatti ciò che provava.

Nel bel mezzo della festa, Thomas Manning volle prendere la parola: " Voglio proporre un brindisi ai nostri due futuri sposi! Vi prego, ragazzi venite qui!"

Red ne fu commosso: " Grazie, Tom! Ma vorrei estendere il mio brindisi ad un' altra bellissima coppia, che si sposerà proprio lo stesso giorno...faremo un'unica grande cerimonia...Augurissimi ad Abe e Nuala!"

Ne seguì un applauso scrosciante, con tantissime persone che davano i loro auguri agli sposi.

" Ci siamo anche noi!" intervenne Nuada, facendosi strada tra la folla, mentre teneva per mano un'emozionatissima Selene.

" Cooosa?" disse Red, felice ma sorpreso.

" Esatto, signori! Selene ha appena accettato di sposarmi!"

" Alla faccia della coerenza..." pensò Liz ad alta voce, ripensando a ciò che la ragazza aveva detto poco prima. Selene, udendola, scoppiò a ridere: " E' vero, Liz. Hai proprio ragione!"

" Prevedo che padre Joseph avà molto da lavorare quel giorno!" Scherzò Red, accolto da tante risate.

Thomas riprese a parlare: " Bene! Allora brindiamo alle nostre tre coppie, con l'augurio di un matrimonio felice, sereno e...basta!"

Tutti brindarono, piacevolmente sorpresi dalla piega che la serata aveva preso. Nei giorni a seguire si parlò molto della festa in cui si passò da un solo matrimonio a tre nell'arco di due ore.


	24. Capitolo XXIV Epilogo

Capitolo XXIV. (Epilogo)

Nella sala del trono del vecchio deposito ferroviario, si tenne l'ennesima riunione del gran Consiglio degli Elfi. Erano tutti eccitatissimi per i notevoli progressi diplomatici avvenuti negli ultimi tempi con gli umani. A solo un anno e mezzo di distanza, erano riusciti a trasformare lo scetticismo degli uomini in simpatia. Alcuni paesi del mondo erano già intenti a riconoscere i diritti di quel popolo finito nel dimenticatoio della storia. Con gli anni sarebbero arrivati persino ad avere qualche territorio tutto per loro. Sapevano che ci avrebbero impiegato decenni, persino secoli, ma erano tutti ottimisti a riguardo, considerando che avevano ricevuto molti appoggi da parte di tantissimi umani. Nuada, che ormai era stato proclamato re già da un anno, assistette silente a quel movimentato scambio di opinioni. Seduto sul trono con sguardo assorto e attento, teneva la mano a Selene, che gli sedeva di fianco. Finita la riunione, il ciambellano si avvicinò a Nuada per organizzare gli incontri diplomatici che il principe avrebbe dovuto tenere con i vari capi di stato; I restanti membri del consiglio, invece, si stavano ulteriormente accordando tra loro per altre riunioni.

Lorcán, ormai un elfo molto consultato per la sua saggezza, stava dando le sue ultime disposizioni, prima di abbracciare la sua bellissima nipote, che gli venne incontro allegramente: " Come sta la mia bellissima regina?"

" Bene, zio. E dimmi, come sta il mio fidatissimo consigliere?"

"Altrettanto bene! Spero che la tua gravidanza proceda bene!" disse con tenerezza Lorcán.

" Una meraviglia, sono ormai al terzo mese!" rispose lei mentre sfiorò il suo ventre leggermente tondo. Pensò ad alta voce dicendo: " Spero sia bello come il suo papà!"

" Anche la sua mamma non è niente male!" rispose Lorcán mentre le carezzò il capo. Poi, ricordandosi di un impegno, disse : " Adesso vado, mia cara! Devo fissare un incontro con un diplomatico tedesco...lo sai, quelli sono molto precisi...".

" Va bene. Riguardati, caro zio.".

" Farò del mio meglio!" rispose sorridendo e lasciando la sala del trono insieme ad altri che, come lui, si avviarono verso l'uscita.

Quando Lorcán salutò Selene e andò via, Nuada si avvicinò a sua moglie e le cinse la vita, baciandole dolcemente il collo.

Selene emise un risolino per la sorpresa, poi si voltò verso suo marito e lo baciò teneramente: " La riunione di oggi è stata più lunga del solito.".

" Hai ragione, amore mio. Ma ne è valsa la pena.".

" Già, grazie a questa tua idea ora stiamo procedendo proprio bene!" rispose Selene.

Nuada diede un altro bacio a Selene, e le sussurrò: " Ma il merito è anche della mia adorata moglie. Se non mi avessi rubato il pezzo della corona non sarei mai giunto fino a questo punto".

" Tu dici? Io non credo. Non sei mai stato un sanguinario, almeno non fino in fondo..." risero insieme sommessamente.

" Un pò è vero...mi hai ridato il pezzo da tempo, ma non ho più riunito la corona...Ho man mano ripreso fiducia nella diplomazia, e ho messo da parte il mio orgoglio.".

" Si, hai ripreso a sperare...".

"E ad amare!" continuò lui. Poi disse ancora: " Cosa ne pensi di andare a trovare i nostri amici al BPRD, nei prossimi giorni?"

" Direi che va bene. Non vedo l'ora di andare a trovare quelle piccole pesti!"

" Gia" rispose Nuada. " I bambini di Red e Liz sono davvero adorabili. Per non parlare della bambina di Abraham e di Nuala.".

" Ha soli due mesi ed ha già un bel caratterino...temo che somigli molto a suo zio..." commentò ironicamente Selene.

" Mi auguro di no!" rispose il principe, ridendo. Poi, guardando il ventre gravido della moglie, continuò: " ...e spero che anche il nostro piccolo non prenda da me..."

" E perchè mai? Non sei così male!"

" Beh...il mio orgoglio, la mia rabbia e la mia testardaggine mi hanno spinto a fare del male a tante persone, e non vorrei rivedere il mio stesso temperamento nei nostri figli..."

Selene gli diede un lieve bacio sulle labbra per interromperlo: " Se dovesse somigliare a te ne sarei fiera! Poi...un caratterino furente può tornare sempre utile, se lo si gestisce bene, proprio come hai fatto tu in diverse occasioni!". Detto ciò, Selene poggiò il capo sulla spalla di lui.

Dopo un pò che restarono abbracciati, Selene chiese a suo marito: " Bene! Abbiamo deciso cosa fare nei prossimi giorni, ma cosa facciamo adesso?"

" Io un'idea ce l'avrei...!" Rispose prontamente Nuada, prendendola in braccio, e conducendola nelle loro stanze. Lì si amarono, rinnovando, come in ogni momento della loro esistenza, il loro impegno ad accogliersi a vicenda, insieme al figlio che Selene recava dentro di sè.


End file.
